


we were right on the border

by sansastark12



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: Alicia Clark precisa de ajuda para salvar seu irmão de uma conspiração. Elyza Lex, uma misteriosa australiana que aparece do nada à sua porta, está disposta a ajudá-la.





	1. Fronteiras

Travis e Madison decidiram se esconder em uma das casas perto da Colônia para passar a noite. Alicia apenas concordou. Não tinha forças para discordar da mãe e do padrasto. Quando anoiteceu e os dois foram para um quarto, ela sentou-se na varanda da casinha e observou as estrelas.

Pensava em Andrés. Ela enfiara uma faca no peito do único médico que o hotel possuía. Ele possivelmente estava morto, assim como seu irmão. Alicia não gostava de jogar a culpa em ninguém, mas ela sabia qual era a razão daquilo tudo.

Travis.

Sentiu as lágrimas virem e as permitiu cair. Ela gostava muito do padrasto e sabia que Travis também gostava dela. Embora a relação dos dois nunca tenha se aprofundado, eles tinham interesses em comum. Ambos queriam proteger sua família. Travis tinha obrigação para com Chris, e era por isso que ele assassinara tão violentamente aqueles dois garotos barulhentos. Alicia, apesar de tudo, queria sua mãe a salvo e sabia que Travis queria o mesmo.

Com um objetivo em comum, os dois iriam longe. Se não mencionassem o ocorrido no hotel, poderiam chegar à fronteira e encontrar Nick. Voltar a ser uma família. Esquecer o que aconteceu no México e entrar de novo nos EUA. Alicia via oportunidades nisso, embora não quisesse. Não queria ficar com tudo entalado na garganta antes de seguir em frente.

Alicia dera a ideia de fugirem com Travis porque sabia que nem ela nem a mãe sobreviveriam com outros por muito tempo — não enquanto não achassem seu irmão. Madison iria longe para encontrar o filho mesmo que as consequências fossem desastrosas. Mesmo que matasse sua única filha.

— Não pense assim. — Alicia enxugou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa. Precisava se repreender. Depois da conversa franca que ela e a mãe tiveram no cais do hotel, não conseguia olhá-la da mesma maneira que antes. — Ela não faria isso.

— Quem não faria o que?

Uma voz surgiu das sombras, assustando Alicia. Ela engoliu em seco e sua mão foi direto na faquinha borboleta guardada em seu bolso direito. Não era nem Travis ou sua mãe. De fato, não parecia vir de dentro da casa e sim da rua. Uma lanterna iluminou o rosto de Alicia e a garota ficou cega por alguns instantes.

— Olha, se essa é a sua casa, nós podemos sair e... — Alicia disse assim que conseguiu visualizar quem lhe dirigia a palavra. Era uma garota, talvez um pouco mais velha que ela própria, que usava uma jaqueta de couro desgastada. Para sua surpresa, ela tinha um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto.

— Calma lá, criança — riu a garota. Alicia se irritou com o apelido. — Venho em paz. Estou numa casa a poucos metros daqui. Vi vocês chegarem. Está com os seus pais? Eles parecem gente boa. Não conversam muito.

— Deveria ter nos cumprimentado enquanto era dia — retrucou Alicia, mal-humorada. — Qual o seu nome?

A garota ergueu os braços em modo de rendição, mas sem tirar seu sorriso idiota do rosto. Ela deixou a lanterna na varanda da casa, tirou uma escopeta das costas e sentou-se ao lado de Alicia.

— Elyza. — Ela estendeu a mão para Alicia, que aceitou meio estupefata. — Elyza Lex. Você é.…?

— Alicia Clark — respondeu a outra, finalmente percebendo alguns traços do rosto da estranha.

Elyza tinha os cabelos longos e dourados, que refletiam a luz da lanterna. Seus olhos azuis possuíam um brilho voraz, como se ela estivesse pronta para sair em uma aventura. Havia alguns machucados e cicatrizes em seu rosto, mas nada que comprometesse sua beleza. Na verdade, se era possível, deixavam ela com um encanto selvagem.

— Você não é daqui — disse Alicia depois de alguns minutos. Ela percebeu que estava encarando Elyza e desviou o olhar.

A outra garota deu uma risadinha.

— Você também não — respondeu Elyza. Ela esfregou as mãos e continuou: — Bom, se a gente ficar nessa lengalenga, nunca vamos chegar a lugar nenhum.

Alicia franziu a testa. De onde aquela garota havia surgido? Sua mão ainda estava na faca borboleta. Ela relaxou os dedos e tirou a mão do bolso. Por algum motivo, sabia que Elyza não oferecia nenhum tipo de perigo real.

Mesmo que, bem, Elyza carregasse duas pistolas em um coldre na cintura e um conjunto de facas em sua perna esquerda, além da escopeta, deixada de lado preguiçosamente.

— Onde você quer ir, exatamente? — Alicia indagou curiosa.

— No momento, lugar nenhum. — Elyza deu uma piscadela para a garota. Alicia rolou os olhos. — Está cedo. A lua tá bonita. Podemos perambular por aí.

— Isso é um jeito pós-apocalíptico de me chamar para um encontro? — Ela estava confusa. Os olhos de Elyza brilhavam de interesse. — Porque eu sou hetéro, sabe.

Elyza soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

— Heterossexualidade de ninguém sobrevive ao apocalipse — ela falou.

Alicia soltou um suspiro. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou de relance para Elyza. O que sua mãe diria se saísse por aí na companhia de uma estranha que conhecera há meia hora? Não duvidava que Madison e Travis ainda estivessem acordados, mas não ouvira barulho do quarto onde dormiam. A conversa de poucas palavras de Alicia e Elyza não era exatamente em voz baixa.

Voltou a olhar para as estrelas. A noite estava realmente clara. Não deveria passar das oito da noite. Em Los Angeles, as noites nunca tinham sido tão bonitas. Durante a semana conturbada no hotel, Alicia aprendera a se sentar na varada de seu quarto e apreciar a vista. Não sentira falta do mar até aquele instante, quando imaginou as ondas batendo em suas pernas. Queria voltar a aprender a surfar.

— Vamos?

Elyza estava de pé e estendia a mão para Alicia. A garota lançou outro olhar para a porta aberta. Talvez ela precisasse de um tempo longe da mãe para pensar. No entanto, a ideia de sair sem algum aviso parecia cruel.

Alicia pediu emprestada a lanterna de Elyza e entrou na casa. Na cozinha, não foi difícil achar um bloco de notas com uma caneta quase sem tinta do lado. Ela rabiscou um bilhete para a mãe e disse que voltaria. Se não fosse o caso, Alicia os esperaria na fronteira.

— Você é muito certinha — observou Elyza após Alicia sair pela janela da cozinha porque trancara a porta da mesma. — A noite é longa, mas vamos fazer algo além de andar a esmo.

— O quê, por exemplo? — Alicia continuou a indagar.

Mantendo seu ar de mistério, Elyza não respondeu. Desligou a lanterna, a colocou no cinto e pegou a mão de Alicia. Ela tentou não sentir a eletricidade que percorreu seus dedos ao tocar na pele áspera de Elyza.

— É só segurar na minha mão que vai ficar tudo bem — Elyza disse. Não se dava para ver um palmo a frente, mas ela parecia firme em seu caminho.

— Suas cantadas são péssimas.

Alicia sentiu Elyza dar de ombros.

— Você não é a primeira a falar isso. — Antes que Alicia pudesse retrucar, ela continuou: — E também não é a primeira a cair nelas.

— Eu não... — Mas Alicia apenas suspirou e não terminou sua frase. Que aquela garota estranha com sotaque australiano pensasse que estava a fim dela. Era o fim do mundo, afinal de contas. Nada importava.

Elas andaram no escuro e em silêncio. Elyza tinha razão, pensou Alicia uns minutos mais tarde. A lua cheia cintilava no céu limpo e iluminava fracamente o caminho das duas. Ao se acostumar com a pouca luz, Alicia logo largou a mão de Elyza. A garota murmurou algo inaudível e cruzou os braços.

— Você vivia na Colônia? — perguntou Alicia quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável.

— Não. Eles nunca me incomodaram. Os traficantes, por outro lado...

Elyza se interrompeu. Ela deu um sorriso duro para Alicia.

— Não vale a pena. Porque está aqui?

— Meu irmão vivia na Colônia. Um moribundo disse que eles foram para a fronteira. Vamos seguir para lá na manhã.

— Fronteira? — repetiu Elyza. Seu tom era preocupado. — Ah, merda...

— O que tem lá? — Alicia insistiu depois que Elyza retornou à caminhada e não falou mais nada.

— Mercenários — respondeu Elyza de maneira amarga. — Gente bem pior que os traficantes daqui. Não querem ninguém indo para os Estados Unidos. Eles atiram primeiro e perguntam depois. Seu irmão deve estar morto a essa hora.

Alicia segurou o braço de Elyza e a forçou a parar. Sua expressão era dura. Ela e Madison não tinham enfrentado terra e mar e perdido um lugar seguro no meio daquele inferno para Nick ter morrido. Ele não poderia. Alicia conhecia seu irmão. Ele arranjaria um jeito de sobreviver. Desde a época de que era um viciado, ele sobrevivia.

— O que você sabe sobre a fronteira? — perguntou Alicia firmemente.

Elyza tentou se afastar de Alicia, mas seu aperto no braço se intensificou. Alicia não aceitaria que uma desconhecida jogasse informações em seu colo e não continuasse com o assunto. Mesmo com a fraca luz da lua, a determinação em seu olhar era visível de longe.

— Acabei de lhe falar o que sei. — Elyza se sacudiu com mais força e, dessa vez, Alicia a deixou ir. — Estão matando quem quer atravessar a fronteira.

Alicia respirou fundo. Ela precisava de um plano. As duas haviam parado de andar e se encaravam profusamente. Precisava clarear a cabeça. O moribundo mencionara a fronteira. Nick conduzira a Colônia inteira para lá. Talvez tivessem sido atacados pelos mercenários. Madison e Travis dormiam e só descobririam o que Alicia já sabia pela manhã.

Ela não poderia perder o irmão. Precisava agir rápido. Estudou Elyza com um olhar enérgico. A garota australiana tinha armas. Deveria saber usá-las bem. Alicia, por outro lado, possuía apenas sua faca borboleta e nenhuma vontade de matar outra pessoa naquele dia.

Mas ela precisava. Tinha que salvar Nick de mais uma enrascada. Ela não queria que Madison perdesse outra pessoa. Alicia mordeu o lábio. Elyza parecia esperar seu julgamento. Talvez pensasse que viraria as costas e voltaria para seu esconderijo.

Naquela noite, no entanto, Alicia não fugiria.

— Precisamos do carro — disse Alicia de repente, caminhando de volta à casa onde sua mãe e Travis estavam.

— Quê? — Elyza reagiu segundos depois. Não demorou muito e ela estava seguindo os passos apressados da garota.

— Vamos à fronteira. Eu vou salvar meu irmão e os malucos que seguiram ele até lá.

— Ok, ok, espera aí. — Foi a vez de Elyza segurar Alicia com firmeza. Elas se encararam por alguns segundos com ferocidade. — Eu tenho uma motocicleta. Vamos nela. Mas há regras.

Alicia se desvencilhou da garota e assentiu. Estava pronta para ouvir o que Elyza tinha a dizer.

— Os mercenários são perigosos. Eu não sei onde fica o esconderijo deles, mas não duvido que seja grande. Temos que ser silenciosas. Não vai dar para fazer muita coisa se formos barulhentas. Sabe usar essa faca no seu bolso?

— Como que você...? — Alicia começou a perguntar, mas Elyza continuou com sua explicação:

— Deve haver alguém montando guarda no posto de imigração. Pegamos seja lá quem for e o usamos para chegar ao local da base deles. — Elyza franziu o cenho. — Quer mesmo fazer isso?

— Quero — respondeu Alicia sem hesitar.

Elyza assentiu e apertou o ombro de Alicia para demonstrar apoio. Ela saiu na frente e deixou a outra observando a casinha simplória onde Madison e Travis estavam. Precisava fazer isso pelos dois e seu irmão. Ela precisava tomar controle da situação.

— Amanhã estou de volta, mãe — sussurrou Alicia de modo que Elyza não a ouvisse. — Estarei com Nick. Prometo.

 

* * *

 

A motocicleta de Elyza era barulhenta demais na opinião de Alicia e roncou o curto caminho até o posto da fronteira. As duas levaram pouco mais do que meia hora para se aproximarem do local onde os mercenários estavam. Cerca de três quadras perto do posto, Elyza entrou para a esquerda e escondeu a moto como podia dentro da garagem de uma casa.

— Eles têm batedores rondando a área — disse Elyza. Seu tom era de alerta. — Nós precisamos ter muito cuidado. Um passo em falso e…

Ela passou o dedo pelo pescoço como se o mesmo fosse cortado com uma lâmina. Alicia engoliu em seco. Agora que estava ali, não tinha como voltar atrás. Nick precisava dela e ela iria em seu resgate. Tinha que levá-lo de volta à Madison.

— Porque está confiando em mim? — Alicia questionou Elyza enquanto as duas saíam da garagem.

A rua estava deserta. No caminho, tinham passado por alguns infectados, mas Elyza os ignorou completamente. Alicia imaginou que os mercenários teriam cuidado à sua maneira dos mortos-vivos na região.

— Porque _você_ está confiando em mim? — Elyza devolveu a pergunta.

— Você tem muitas armas — a garota observou. — E não usou nenhuma delas contra mim.

— Faz sentido. Temos um problema em comum.

Elyza não disse mais nada e Alicia não insistiu. Não gostava do ar de mistério da garota. Ela se pendurava a cada palavra que Elyza dizia na esperança de aprender um pouco sobre ela, mas a garota não colaborava.

— É assim que você flerta? — Alicia continuou com o interrogatório enquanto as duas passavam por um beco. — Se tornando o maior mistério que a gente quer decifrar?

Elyza parou no portão que dava aos fundos de uma quadra. Alicia, ainda dispersa em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a parada e bateu nas costas da garota. Elyza virou-se para ela e, mesmo no escuro, percebia-se sua irritação.

— Quer realmente discutir meus métodos de flerte quando estamos prestes a invadir um lugar fortemente armado?!

O rosto de Alicia corou.

— Nos conhecemos há menos de duas horas, querida — disse Elyza. — Você também é um mistério para mim. Se sairmos vivas dessa, conto tudo o que quiser saber.

Ela ofereceu sua mão como oferta de paz. Alicia pensou por um instante, mas apertou a mão estendida. Estava ali firmado um acordo. Agora, poderiam seguir em frente com seu plano maluco.

As duas seguiram pelo interior das casas e becos até o posto da fronteira. Elyza matou um infectado que a assustou ao entrarem em uma viela. Alicia engoliu seu grito de pavor e sentiu suas mãos tremerem por vários minutos antes de se acalmar completamente.

A cada passo que dava, seu nervosismo aumentava. Alicia não conseguia parar de ver o rosto de Andrés em sua mente. Seus olhos estavam manchados pelo sangue que saía da camiseta do homem. Ela segurou a faca borboleta em seu bolso. Seria capaz de matar não só um, mas vários homens, com a mesma arma? Agora que estava tão perto, Alicia não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Elyza chamou sua atenção assim que estavam a alguns metros do posto. Estava tudo escuro, não havia nenhum tipo de movimento que sugerisse alguém morando ou vigiando o local. As duas se encostaram em uma parede de um prédio comercial.

— Ok, talvez eles não estejam aqui — comentou Elyza. Ela franziu o cenho e olhou novamente para o posto. — Mas olha ali.

Ela puxou Alicia e apontou para alguns caminhantes andando a esmo. Depois, mostrou as mochilas largadas no chão. Parecia que os objetos haviam sido abandonados no desespero. Alicia não gostava daquilo.

— Aconteceu algo aqui — disse Elyza. — Algo recente.

— Precisamos investigar — falou Alicia, saindo da cobertura. Elyza tentou impedi-la, mas em vão.

Alicia caminhou determinadamente até o infectado que vira e o matou com sua faquinha. Ela olhou ao seu redor. Havia corpos para todos os lados. Chamou Elyza e pediu pela sua lanterna. Ela pegou a mochila mais perto e encontrou roupas, comida e água.

Um olhar mais cauteloso mostrou que o provável dono da mochila se escondera debaixo de um dos carros abandonados. Alicia se forçou a ter certeza de sua ideia. Se agachou e viu um garoto, não muito mais velho que ela, com um tiro na cabeça. Em seu rosto estaria eternamente gravado o semblante de horror.

Teria seu matador sentido remorso em assassinar um garoto inocente e assustado? Escondido e temendo por sua vida… Alicia voltou novamente à noite anterior em que matara Andrés. Não conseguia esquecer seu rosto. Havia diferenças entre as duas mortes, é claro, mas naquele momento, Alicia se sentiu como um dos mercenários.

— Ei. — Elyza a chamou, tocando em seu ombro. Alicia passara os últimos minutos encarando o rosto aterrorizado do garoto. A mochila dele ainda estava em sua mão. — Preciso da lanterna. Acho que encontrei algo.

Ainda abalada, Alicia se levantou e seguiu Elyza até uma das torres do posto. O cobrador tinha virado um morto-vivo e estava preso ali. Ele grunhiu mais alto ao perceber a presença das duas garotas. Ambas o ignoraram.

— Ali. — Elyza apontou a lanterna para o chão. Havia uma poça de sangue recente e rastros que seguiam para dentro dos Estados Unidos. — Alguém foi ferido aqui. Por algum motivo, levaram a pessoa para seu esconderijo.

Elyza seguiu com a lanterna os rastros de sangue. Eles paravam a quatro ou cinco metros de distância da torre do posto. Dava para ver marcas de pneus no mesmo lugar que as de sangue sumiam.

— Foram embora de carro — concluiu Alicia em um tom óbvio. — Como vamos achá-los?

— Não precisam ir muito longe.

O clique de uma arma atrás das duas fez Alicia se virar rapidamente. Um homem barbudo e magro mirava uma pistola para as garotas. Elyza jogou a luz da lanterna no rosto do homem. Ele xingou espanhol e abaixou a arma. Rápida e sagaz, Elyza avançou os poucos passos que a separavam do forasteiro e atirou com uma de suas pistolas.

O tiro acertou o ombro do desconhecido e ele gritou de dor. Elyza o jogou no chão e o manteve lá. Ela chutou a arma do homem para longe e pressionou a sua contra a cabeça dele. Alicia assistiu à ação silenciosamente em choque. Todo o processo não durou mais do que dois minutos.

— Cadê o seu grupo?! — Elyza perguntou ao homem, tirando a outra pistola do coldre a forçando contra a ferida dele. — O que aconteceu aqui?!

O mercenário nada fazia além de gritar. Alicia sacudiu a cabeça e olhou ao redor, procurando algum infectado que pudera ter ouvido o barulho do tiro. Não aparecera nenhum, por enquanto. Se Elyza mantivesse o homem gritando do jeito que fazia, não demoraria muito e elas teriam que fugir dali.

— Pessoas queriam p-passar pela f-fronteira! — disse ele, desesperado. — Umas 300 p-pessoas! Elas chegaram e os mercenários c-começaram a atirar! Poucos conseguiram fugir, mas dois... uma m-mulher e um garoto... ficaram aqui... — O homem apontou para a torre. — A m-moça estava ferida... atiraram quando ela r-reagiu... não sei porque a l-levaram.

— Para _onde_ os levaram?! — indagou Elyza, afrouxando seu aperto contra a ferida do homem.

— Não sei! — Quando outro clique de arma se fez ouvir, o homem desatou a chorar. — J-juro que n-não sei! Moro nas redondezas há anos... f-fui pago para vigiar a fronteira q-quando tudo começou! N-não sei onde eles se e-escondem, eu falo s-sério!

Elyza olhou para Alicia. Sua expressão era feroz. Pela primeira vez desde que se viram, Alicia sentiu medo da garota. Sabia que não lhe faria mal nenhum, mas ficou espantada com sua tenacidade. Elyza aparentava ter sobrevivido muito em pouco tempo e, antes que pudesse negar isso, ela desejou saber mais sobre a australiana misteriosa.

— Quer perguntar algo? — Elyza ofereceu a palavra à Alicia, que acordou de seus pensamentos.

— Uh... — Ela olhou para o homem e pensou no que ele dissera. O garoto que mencionara. Poderia ser Nick? — Você viu como era esse garoto e a mulher que eles levaram?

— O moleque tinha cabelo seboso — recordou o homem, agora mais calmo. — Ele e a mulher tinham sangue no rosto. Sangue infectado, pelo que ouvi. Todos os colonos, na verdade.

Alicia desejou ter uma cadeira. O homem não descreveu muito, mas aquilo fora o bastante para lembrar-se de Nick banhado em sangue de infectado antes de se perderem. Jamais entendera aquela obsessão do irmão pela morte. Tinha medo de entendê-la, na verdade. Talvez fosse um resquício do abandono recente das drogas.

Era fato que Nick gostava bastante de usar sangue de infectado para se “integrar” entre eles. Madison não gostava nada disso e tentou impedir Celia de enfiar mais ideias erradas na cabeça do filho. Não deu certo. Era por isso que Alicia se encontrava ali, na fronteira do México com os Estados Unidos, ouvindo um cara que podia ter informações sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão.

— Acha que pode ser ele? — perguntou Elyza, trazendo Alicia novamente ao mundo real.

— Sim — respondeu a outra. — Sim, provavelmente é ele.

— Tudo bem... — Elyza se levantou e guardou as armas nos coldres. — Você — ela apontou para o forasteiro — volte para casa. Se souber fazer um curativo, ainda pode viver. Eu e você — Elyza fez um sinal entre ela e Alicia — vamos para os Estados Unidos.

— Isso é ridículo, fronteiras não existem mais.

— Para esses caras, existe. E nós vamos acabar com elas essa noite.

 

* * *

 

— Deveríamos ter pensado em um plano mais detalhado — comentou Alicia.

— Ou _alguém_ devia ter ficado quieta quando eu mandei ficar quieta, porra! — Elyza sibilou.

Alicia deu de ombros e educadamente ignorou a alfinetada.

— Estamos dentro, não estamos? É melhor que nada.

— Não foi exatamente assim que planejei nossa entrada.

— É, as algemas são um contratempo.

— Um contra...? — Elyza suspirou, lívida de raiva. Levou alguns segundos para que ela pudesse encontrar sua voz. — Somos reféns dos mercenários, Alicia! Estamos num cômodo menor que um banheiro, sem nenhuma ideia real de onde seu irmão está ou se sobreviveremos a esses merdas! Algemas são os menores de nossos problemas, caralho!

Seu comentário tinha um tom sarcástico, mas Alicia imaginou que o estresse de Elyza não a permitisse escutá-la direito. Depois de passarem pela fronteira dos EUA, as duas andaram pouco. Três caras enormes toparam com elas no deserto mexicano e logo as renderam.

Elyza não aceitou bem a derrota ou ter suas armas roubadas pelos homens. Foi murmurando palavrões o caminho inteiro até o acampamento dos bandidos e só não chutou um deles porque Alicia percebeu o que ela faria e pulou na frente. Sua perna esquerda agora tinha um roxo abaixo do joelho.

Alicia, bem menos esquentada que Elyza, raciocinou o caminho todo. Elas andaram por cerca de uma hora e meia para o noroeste. Os mercenários levaram as duas em uma camionete por vinte minutos ao norte. Os homens não tiveram o trabalho de vendá-las, por isso Alicia estudou o que via assim que se aproximaram de uma construção mais parecida com um forte da Guerra Civil.

Não tinha como os mercenários terem construído aquela edificação depois dos infectados, ela pensou. Ao passarem pelo portão de madeira, Alicia percebeu que os muros haviam sido reforçados recentemente. Não havia muita gente para recebê-los. Os homens que haviam sequestrado as garotas as tiraram rudemente da camionete e as empurraram até uma minúscula casa.

E ali estavam, horas depois, ainda discutindo sobre o assunto. A madeira impedia que grande parte da luz das lanternas e lampiões que iluminavam o pátio do forte entrasse no casebre. Elyza e Alicia estavam uma de costas para a outra e mal dava para que cada uma pudesse esticar as pernas. Ao tentar deitar sobre as mãos algemadas, Alicia teve que ficar em posição fetal.

Foi quando um clique no chão de terra a fez acordar por completo. Alicia se ajeitou novamente e viu o que caíra de seu bolso: a faca borboleta! Como que pudera se esquecer dela? Com cuidado, ela puxou a faca para a sua mão e cortou a algema que a prendia. Elyza, virada para o outro lado e emburrada demais para dizer algo, sequer percebeu que estava livre das amarras.

— Elyza! — sussurrou Alicia para que a garota notasse a recente liberdade.

— Como...? — Elyza se assustou e movimentou os pulsos, duros depois de tanto tempo presos. Alicia mostrou a faca borboleta com um sorriso. — Eu deveria arranjar um canivete.

— O que fazemos para sair daqui?

— Não sei... — Elyza se levantou e forçou a porta de madeira. — Trancada por fora. Óbvio. Sabe-se lá quantos caras eles têm aqui. Sem minhas armas, é um tiro no escuro.

— Está amanhecendo — observou Alicia, notando as luzes entrarem cada vez mais pelas frestas do casebre. Então, lembrou-se de Madison, provavelmente ainda dormindo na casa próxima à Colônia. — Merda. Minha mãe vai ficar louca quando descobrir que não estou lá.

— Temos problemas mais importantes aqui. — Elyza voltou a sentar-se, e agora encarava Alicia com seus olhos azuis, mais brilhantes por causa da luz. — Não podemos passar o dia todo nessa casinha. Temos que...

Ela suspirou e olhou para o teto. Alicia sentiu vontade de perguntar a razão pela qual Elyza tinha aceitado essa ideia suicida de ir atrás de Nick, sendo que ela nunca o conhecera. Queria perguntar inúmeras coisas para Elyza e sabia que essa era sua única oportunidade. Enquanto elas estivessem presas naquele casebre, as conversas poderiam mantê-las sãs.

— Café da manhã — disse uma voz do lado de fora da casinha. Uma mão enorme apareceu por uma portinhola que passara despercebida pelas garotas na noite anterior. Trazia um único prato com algo que supostamente era mingau. — Aproveitem.

Alicia olhou para o prato e depois trocou olhares com sua companheira de cela. Ela só foi compreender que tivera a sua última refeição às cinco da tarde do dia anterior ao fitar o mingau com desejo. Não sabia se deveria comê-lo, contudo. Estaria envenenado? Descartou a ideia. O que os mercenários queriam com duas infectadas presas? Era estúpido.

— Uh... — fez Elyza, pegando o prato. Ela cheirou e fez uma careta. — Não parece muito ruim.

— Parece péssimo — retorquiu Alicia. Só havia uma colher para as duas. — Então, quer fazer as honras?

Elyza considerou a ideia por alguns segundos e deu de ombros.

— Foda-se — ela murmurou. — Você tem seu irmão e sua mãe. Não tenho ninguém. — E enfiou uma colherada generosa do mingau na boca. — Pode ficar com as minhas armas se eu morrer.

As duas esperaram. Para Alicia, o tempo pareceu correr mais devagar do que nunca. Elyza segurava o prato, mas suas mãos tremiam. Não aparentava ser causa de envenenamento, apenas nervosismo. Alicia pensou no que dissera: “Não tenho ninguém”. Sua curiosidade só aumentou ao ouvir tal frase.

— Acho que você vai sobreviver — comentou Alicia. Ela pegou o prato e a colher, também comendo uma porção grande da refeição. De fato, não estava de todo ruim. Ou talvez fosse só a fome falando mais alto do que seu senso.

Depois do susto inicial, elas comeram o mingau rapidamente. Trocavam a colher entre si e não falavam nenhuma palavra. Foi um ritual estranho. Assim que terminada a pobre refeição, Elyza colocou o prato para fora do casebre. Dava para ver, pela portinhola, que o sol já estava alto. Conversas eram escutadas do lado de fora. Muitos palavrões e vozes grossas, Alicia notou. Pela violência gratuita que aqueles mercenários mostravam por aí, não haveria nenhuma mulher no grupo.

A aparente calmaria que reinou no cômodo minúsculo fez com que Alicia se sentisse sonolenta. A última vez que tivera algumas horas de sono fora no hotel. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e logo se viu de volta na bagunça que seu quarto se tornara.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Andrés enquanto sua faca perfurava o peito do homem. Ele parecia surpreso. Caiu no chão com um baque surdo e o silêncio do quarto deixou Alicia perturbada. Ela olhou para suas mãos e não acreditou no que acabara de fazer. Não teve nem tempo de sentir o peso da morte de alguém nas suas costas. Tinha que fugir ou coisa pior aconteceria com ela e sua mãe.

Alicia não soube dizer se realmente tirara um cochilo ou não. Os gritos que ecoavam em seus ouvidos eram seus, ela percebeu. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou o rosto de Elyza próximo do seu e tentou se afastar, mas em vão. O cômodo não permitia tanto movimento assim.

— Ei, ei, ei... — disse Elyza, tentando acalmar Alicia. Sua expressão, porém, era apavorada. Ela segurava uma mão de Alicia e a amparava com a outra. — Você começou a dormir, mas estava se mexendo demais... então os gritos começaram.

A respiração de Alicia continuava irregular. A mão que não apertava a de Elyza tremia. Ela não sabia se chorava ou se suava por causa da casinha abafada. Não tinha condições para elaborar uma explicação plausível para o que acabara de sofrer.

— Acho que alguém deve ter escutado seus gritos — Elyza comentou após um tempo. — Tinha dois homens conversando aqui perto, mas eles não entraram ou perguntaram nada.

Elyza suspirou. Ela se ajeitou para que ficasse ao lado de Alicia. Não soltou a mão da garota em nenhum momento. Em poucos segundos, estavam as duas do mesmo lado, em silêncio. Alicia ainda tentava fazer seu corpo se tranquilizar. Era tudo um pesadelo. Uma lembrança vívida. Era passado.

Mas a vozinha na sua cabeça sempre a lembrava: você matou um cara. Um cara que estava disposto a ajudar. Um cara legal, que acabara de perder seu irmão e queria justiça. Você o matou. E ele nunca mais ajudaria ninguém. Você terá que conviver com isso pelo resto de sua vida.

Fosse o peso da consciência ou não, Alicia deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Elyza e ali ficou. Procurou sintonizar sua respiração com a da garota. Mesmo a temperatura dentro do casebre sendo próxima a do inferno, ficar perto de Elyza auxiliou Alicia a se acalmar. Logo, as duas estavam em perfeita sincronia.

— Eu matei alguém — disse Alicia. Por algum motivo, sabia que Elyza não a julgaria pelo acontecido. — Não posso dizer que foi em legítima defesa, mas foi para proteger minha família. Minha mãe não pode perder mais ninguém.

“Ele era formando em Medicina. Ajudava todos que precisavam. Cuidou de um amigo meu quando ele foi esfaqueado. Estava tratando as pessoas que nos procurou no hotel. Ele era _bom_. Talvez fosse engraçado antes disso tudo, mas... acho que agora nunca saberei.”

— Você estava no hotel? — Elyza indagou. Alicia assentiu. — Puxa... pensei em ir para lá, mas imaginei que todas as pessoas na redondeza teriam a mesma ideia. Fiquei no meu canto.

Alicia levantou a cabeça do ombro de Elyza e a fitou. Ela se perguntou se a garota não estaria com calor em sua jaqueta de couro infernal. Com um olhar, ela agradeceu Elyza por tê-la deixado desabafar. Nada poderia mudar o fato de que Andrés morrera para Travis viver. No entanto, Alicia gostava da ideia de estar ao lado de alguém que não conhecia toda a história e não a culparia por nada.

— Minha mãe fez aquilo — disse Alicia. — Queria chamar atenção do Nick. Cerca de cem pessoas estavam nos portões na manhã seguinte. Travis era um deles. Ela o deixou entrar e, consequentemente, logo tiveram que deixar todos os outros também.

— Quantas pessoas viviam lá antes disso?

— Doze, eu acho. Tínhamos comida, bebida e energia para meses se fosse só a gente. — Alicia suspirou tristemente. — Quando encontrar meu irmão, eu vou dar uns bons sopapos nele por tudo isso.

Elyza abriu um sorriso.

— Acha que a culpa é dele?

— Claro que sim — respondeu Alicia em um tom brincalhão. Voltou o olhar para o teto do casebre. — Eu costumava colocar a culpa em tudo nele.

— Sou filha única — falou Elyza. — Nunca tive essa cumplicidade de irmãos com ninguém.

— Como veio parar aqui? Digo, antes do mundo virar essa merda.

— Estava para começar meu segundo ano na Universidade de Tijuana. Eu queria conhecer um lugar novo e ganhei essa oportunidade. Foi um bom primeiro ano. As festas foram divertidas. Tive que ficar aqui durante o verão pois não tinha dinheiro para voltar para casa.

— Seus pais estão na Austrália?

— Só o pai — respondeu a garota. — Minha mãe morreu no parto. Era só a gente desde sempre. Não lembro a última vez que falei com ele. Espero que esteja bem. Ele é durão, sei que iria sobreviver a esse tipo de coisa.

Alicia não conseguiria sequer imaginar viver longe da mãe. Não naqueles tempos. Durante o colegial, pensava em ganhar uma bolsa para a Inglaterra ou o Canadá, estudar em uma universidade conceituada e ganhar o diploma. Ter a vida feita em poucos anos. Impressionar Madison enquanto seu irmão lidava com seus problemas ilícitos. Seus sonhos de uma boa universidade e emprego estavam no lixo agora.

— Estava na faculdade? — Elyza perguntou para Alicia.

— Eu? Não... — O rosto de Matt, o seu namorado quando ainda estava em Los Angeles, surgiu em sua mente. A memória dele ficava cada vez mais distante. — Terceiro ano de colegial.

Os olhos de Elyza se arregalaram.

— Não acredito que estava flertando com uma menor — ela murmurou em choque. Alicia revirou os olhos e empurrou a garota.

— Você literalmente acabou de entrar na faculdade — observou Alicia. — Não pode ser muito mais velha que eu.

Antes que Elyza pudesse dizer sua idade, no entanto, a porta do cômodo se abriu. Um homem estava parado contra a luz e não tinha a melhor das expressões. Era alto e muito musculoso. Carregava uma escopeta no ombro e com um gesto pediu para que as garotas se levantassem.

Depois de horas sentada, não foi uma tarefa fácil atender o pedido. Alicia se apoiou nas paredes fracas do casebre para ficar de pé e sentiu dores nas pernas. Cara a cara com o mercenário, Alicia reparou no cabelo curto e óculos escuros. A camisa regata era camuflada e uma _dog tag_ indicava que o homem pertencia a uma organização militar.

— Vocês estão sem as algemas — notou o mercenário.

— É que sem elas é bem mais fácil de fazer isso... — Elyza ergueu seu punho esquerdo e socou o homem com toda a força que tinha.

O queixo de Alicia caiu. Ela não esperava por essa. Elyza pegou a arma do mercenário e saiu do casebre. Em pânico, Alicia seguiu a garota. A luz do sol cegou seus olhos por alguns instantes. Ela levou um tempo para se acostumar com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Elyza puxou Alicia para que ficassem atrás de uma meia parede de tijolos. Tiros foram disparados para o alto e homens gritavam que as reféns escaparam. Elyza espiou por cima da parede e voltou a olhar para Alicia.

— Você por acaso sabe usar uma arma? — ela perguntou enquanto puxava o corpo do homem para perto das duas e procurava por balas da escopeta.

— Não! — respondeu Alicia, se abaixando ao ouvir tiros.

— É uma pena — comentou Elyza, tirando uma pistola da calça do homem. — Precisamos fugir e só há uma maneira de fazer isso.

— Mas...

O tiro de escopeta deixou Alicia surda e incapaz de terminar a frase. Elyza atirou em um mercenário que se aproximava das duas por trás de Alicia. A garota sentiu o cheiro de sangue antes mesmo de olhar e ver o corpo estatelado no chão.

As mãos de Alicia tremiam. Esse não era seu plano. Ela queria encontrar o seu irmão, e não matar todo mundo. Ao espiar por cima da parede, observou que vários homens estavam em posição e estavam prontos para matá-las. Como eles poderiam ver tamanha ameaça em duas reféns, Alicia não tinha ideia.

Elyza carregou a pistola e disparou tiros certeiros enquanto Alicia tentava não levar um tiro da represália. Encolhida contra a meia parede, ela tentou se ver saindo dali com a companheira. Não havia jeito, pelo menos não se continuassem no mesmo local.

— Ok, isso é divertido — disse Elyza ao parar para trocar o pente da pistola. Alicia a olhou como se ela fosse louca. — Nosso cômodo especial? Não era o único. Há mais dois em fileira. Se seu irmão está em algum lugar por aqui, é num deles.

— Como que eu vou até lá?! — exclamou Alicia, voltando a olhar ao redor. Realmente havia mais dois casebres. Imaginou que não vira isso na noite anterior por estar muito escuro. — Estão atirando que nem doidos na gente!

— Eu te dou cobertura. Quando eu falar agora, a gente corre, beleza?

Alicia assentiu. Ela sabia que iria se arrepender de tal coisa mais tarde, só que não havia outra escolha. Somente sairia dali com Nick a tiracolo.

— Droga, ele só tinha dois pentes — comentou Elyza ao procurar por mais balas no corpo do mercenário. Sem nenhum remorso, também vasculhou o corpo do que matara com a escopeta. — Isso! — A garota pegou uma AK-47 das costas do homem e abriu um sorriso diabólico.

Elyza passou por cima de Alicia e respirou fundo. Ela escondeu a pistola na parte de trás da calça e segurou a AK como se sua vida fosse depender disso — e, para ser sincera, dependia. A garota pediu para que Alicia segurasse a escopeta. O coração de Alicia batia com força contra seu peito. Estava em posição, pronta para o sinal.

— AGORA!

Elas se levantaram num salto. Elyza usou todo o pente do fuzil em pouco tempo, mas foi o necessário para que Alicia corresse até a porta do cômodo. Elyza se escondeu atrás de outra parede não terminada. Essa, no entanto, era mais alta e a garota ficou em pé enquanto atirava contra os mercenários.

— Nick! — Alicia bateu na porta do casebre com toda a força que tinha. — Nick! Tem alguém aqui?!

Alicia olhou para o cadeado que trancava a porta. Era grande e pesado. Ela sabia que não conseguiria abri-la apenas com um chute na porta, muito menos se usasse sua faca. Olhou para a escopeta que ainda segurava. Engolindo em seco, a garota carregou a arma e se afastou alguns metros.

— Se alguém estiver aí, tente se afastar! Vou arrombar o cadeado com uma arma!

Ela rezou para que ninguém morresse no processo. Alicia mirou o máximo que conseguiu para baixo e atirou na porta. O impacto da arma fez com que ela cambaleasse um pouco. A porta de madeira enfraquecida se abriu com uma força estupenda.

Dentro do cômodo, estava uma mulher que Alicia não conhecia. Sua mão pressionava a barriga, como se ali houvesse um ferimento. A garota se recordou do homem que haviam encontrado na fronteira. Nick e uma mulher tinham sido capturados pelos mercenários.

— Venha, vou te ajudar! — Alicia disse ao se recuperar do choque inicial. A garota entrou no casebre e forçou a mulher a se levantar. Sua pele estava amarela e ela mal conseguia produzir som algum, tamanha sua fraqueza. — Você veio com o Nick, não veio? Onde ele está?

Alicia carregou a mulher até a cobertura que Elyza usava. Agachou-se ao seu lado e encostou em sua testa. Ela estava queimando de febre. _Monstros_ , Alicia pensou. Os mercenários deixaram a mulher à própria sorte por mais de um dia e não fizeram nada para ajudá-la. Pela primeira vez, se sentiu agradecida por Elyza estar atirando contra eles.

— Nick... — disse a mulher. Alicia se aproximou dela para ouvi-la melhor. — _¿Usted es su hermana?_

— _Si, si_ — respondeu Alicia apressadamente. — _¿Sabe dónde está?_

A mulher apenas apontou para o terceiro cômodo. Ela não usava algemas, Alicia reparou, o que deveria ser traduzido para “sentimos muito” no idioma dos mercenários.

— Elyza, converse com ela! — exclamou Alicia ao se levantar e ir na direção da terceira casinha. — Não a deixe dormir!

— Duvido que ela durma com esse tiroteio! — Elyza gritou de volta.

— Nick, se afaste! — gritou Alicia ao se aproximar do último cômodo. Ela carregou a escopeta e atirou novamente. Dessa vez, o recuo da arma não fez Alicia ficar tonta. Estava determinada em salvar seu irmão.

— Alicia?! — O garoto exclamou ao ver a irmã. Ele não parecia acreditar no que via. Estava de pé, mas algemado. Alicia logo o livrou das algemas e olhou para fora do casebre. O tiroteio continuava a todo vapor. — O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Onde está a mãe?!

— Em Tijuana, eu espero — murmurou a garota, empurrando Nick para a cobertura de Elyza. Alicia se abaixou para evitar uma rajada de balas na cabeça. — A mulher que estava com você.... Ela tá mal.

— Luciana — sussurrou Nick. Ele se agachou e segurou a mão da mulher. Alicia notou a ternura com que seu irmão se aproximava dela. Havia algo ali. — O que faremos para escapar?

— Eu estava esperando alguém sugerir algo — respondeu Elyza. Ela jogou o último pente da AK no chão e parecia desapontada. — Acabaram minhas balas. Não posso segurá-los com essa escopeta.

Os tiros cessaram. Um silêncio estranho preencheu o forte. Alicia ficara de pé ao lado de Elyza e tinha as mãos na cintura. Não tinha ideia do que fazer. Ela observou a área de onde a maioria dos tiros vieram. Havia três carros ali perto. A camionete que patrulhava o deserto e que encontrara as duas estava parada. Por sorte, nenhuma das balas de Elyza havia atingido os carros.

— Podemos pegar a camionete — sugeriu Alicia. — Nick, acha que consegue levar... hm... Luciana... sozinho?

— Eu consigo andar — disse a mulher em inglês.

— Só com ajuda — zombou Elyza, vigiando o local onde os mercenários se escondiam. Alicia revirou os olhos.

— Pegamos o carro, estouramos o portão e voltamos para o México — disse Alicia. — Sem olhar para trás.

Nick olhou para a irmã, surpreso.

— Você mudou — ele comentou. — Tô de acordo.

— Beleza. — Elyza fez menção de pegar a escopeta de Alicia, mas a garota ficou na defensiva. — Não quero ofender, mas eu meio que preciso da arma para proteger vocês.

Alicia mordeu o lábio. Com um olhar conformado, entregou a arma para a garota. Por algum motivo, se sentiu desprotegida. Nick ajudou Luciana a ficar de pé. Ele a segurou por um ombro e Alicia, disposta a ser útil na escapada, a firmou no outro braço. Ela divagou em espanhol sobre como não precisava de ajuda, mas Nick a convenceu a ficar quieta e aceitar que estava fraca.

Antes que o grupo pudesse se movimentar na direção dos carros, porém, um barulho de hélices se fez ouvir. A cor se esvaiu do rosto de Nick quando Alicia olhou para cima e viu um helicóptero camuflado se aproximar do forte. Os olhos de Elyza se arregalaram e a garota gritou para que eles se apressassem.

Luciana tentou ir o mais rápido que podia. Seus pés pisavam um no outro e se arrastavam no chão arenoso do forte. Alicia ignorou o pânico na voz de Elyza enquanto a garota os chamava. Não havia mais nenhum mercenário por ali. Eles morreriam pelas metralhadoras do helicóptero.

Os tiros começaram em pequenas rajadas, porém foi impossível não se ver dançando e tentando evitar as balas. O trio correu o quanto podia em sua lerdeza e, depois de muitos segundos aterrorizantes onde Alicia pensou que seria feita de peneira pelo helicóptero, eles finalmente entraram na camionete.

Nick colocou Luciana no banco de trás e foi para o banco do motorista. Por sorte, a chave estava na ignição. Alicia ficou junto de Luciana e colocou a cabeça da mulher em seu colo. Elyza, por outro lado, estava na carroceria do carro e não pretendia sair de lá.

— Tem uma metralhadora aqui! — ela exclamou, chamando a atenção de Alicia ao bater no vidro de trás. — Eu vou acabar com a merda desse helicóptero.

— Onde você achou essa maluca? — indagou Nick genuinamente curioso. Ele pisou fundo no acelerador e atravessou o portão semiaberto do forte.

— Ela me achou, na verdade.

Alicia olhou para trás e observou Elyza gritar alguns palavrões na direção do helicóptero enquanto ajeitava a metralhadora. A garota se pôs a atirar sem dó e com uma mira inicialmente fraca por causa da alta velocidade da camionete. Ela finalmente havia tirado sua jaqueta de couro e revelado uma regata branca solta e uma tatuagem em seu ombro esquerdo.

Havia alguma coisa em Elyza que fazia o coração de Alicia palpitar. Ela não sabia o que era. Quem sabe fosse sua loucura ao enfrentar sozinha um helicóptero militar ou suas cantadas infernais nas piores horas possíveis. Era muito intenso e não fazia sentido. As duas se conheciam há poucas horas. Mesmo assim, Elyza tinha uma aura que puxava a de Alicia para si.

A risada alucinada de Elyza ao acertar o tanque do helicóptero a fez voltar à realidade. A aeronave começou a pingar gasolina e não demorou muito para que virasse uma bola de fogo no meio do céu. Nick quase bateu a camionete em um cacto ao ver a explosão. Luciana balbuciou palavras em espanhol no colo de Alicia. Ela se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos.

— É DISSO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO, PORRA! — Elyza comemorou com a explosão com um soco no ar. Ela sentou na carroceria da camionete e fitou Alicia com seus brilhantes olhos azuis. — Acho que escapamos.

— Por enquanto — disse Alicia. Era difícil para ela assimilar o que acabara de ver. — Precisamos voltar para o posto da fronteira. Vamos estar seguros assim que atravessarmos.

— Alicia — chamou Nick. — Como está a mãe?

— Um caco — a garota respondeu sinceramente. Não havia motivos para esconder o que Nick causara. — A gente passou por umas poucas e boas por sua causa.

Do lado de fora da camionete, Elyza soltou uma risadinha. O semblante de Nick era de indignação. Com um suspiro, Alicia contou tudo o que acontecera no período que o irmão estava desaparecido. Era um caminho relativamente longo de volta ao México, então ela aproveitou a ocasião. Precisava deixar Nick pronto para o que viria a seguir.

Alicia tinha noção que Elyza escutava tudo com ouvidos atentos. A garota não poupou detalhes do que acontecera no hotel, contando sobre a morte de Chris (“Puxa, eu gostava dele,” disse Nick chateado) e do ato irrefreável de violência de Travis. Contudo, ela não mencionou a morte de Andrés para o irmão. Não estava pronta para contá-la uma segunda vez no mesmo dia.

— Strand ficou com eles? — Nick indagou ao fim do monólogo da irmã. — Talvez ele visse um futuro ali.

Alicia deu de ombros.

— Ele nos deixou. Achei que confiava na gente.

— Ele queria fazer as coisas do jeito dele e a mãe impediu isso várias vezes — contrapôs o irmão. O posto da fronteira já estava na visão do grupo. — Strand deve estar dando graças por se livrar da gente.

Nick desacelerou à medida que se aproximava da fronteira. Elyza ficou de pé na carroceria, a escopeta a postos, pronta para atirar em alguém que estivesse de vigia no local.

Contudo, ninguém apareceu ou disparou contra eles. Carros e mais carros bloqueavam as saídas e entradas do posto. Nick estacionou a camionete ao lado de uma BMW preta e saiu primeiro para ajudar Alicia a carregar Luciana. Ela não dormira durante a viagem, mas poupara suas palavras e opiniões sobre a história de Alicia. Ainda reclamava de que não precisava de duas pessoas para carregá-la por aí.

— É uma pena deixar essa belezinha para trás — comentou Elyza ao descer da carroceria e lançando um olhar saudoso à metralhadora. — É uma caminhada e tanto para a Colônia. Vou ver se consigo um carro mais na frente.

— O que sabe sobre a Colônia? — questionou Nick.

— Eu sei que ela existia — retrucou a garota, colocando a jaqueta de couro. — E que o cartel estava atrás dela. Só isso.

— Estávamos em um grupo com mais de 200 pessoas. Não é possível que elas tenham sumido assim. Fomos capturados ontem.

— Não vimos ninguém — disse Alicia.

O quarteto caiu em silêncio. O semblante de Nick era de preocupação. Ele olhou de soslaio para Luciana e murmurou algumas palavras em espanhol. Alicia, do lado esquerdo da mulher, sentiu como se estivesse invadindo a intimidade dos dois.

Ela ouvira falar de um caso que Nick tivera durante o tempo que ficara na clínica de reabilitação, mas só. Nick nunca trouxe uma garota para jantar em casa. Seu irmão nunca fizera esse tipo. Ele e Luciana pareciam tão... próximos.

O que a intrigou foi a velocidade em que o casal adquirira tal proximidade. Pelas suas contas, fazia pouco mais de três semanas que tinham fugido da fazenda de Celia. Seria possível criar um laço forte e profundo como o que Luciana e Nick demonstravam em tão pouco tempo?

Alicia lançou um olhar para Elyza, andando mais a frente à procura de um carro que servisse para o grupo. A mesma sensação que tivera ao vê-la atirar com a metralhadora voltou. Queria lhe perguntar onde aprendera a manusear tantas armas, o significado de sua tatuagem, o que sabia do cartel e da Colônia... A aura de mistério perseguia Elyza e Alicia queria dispersá-la.

Assim que encontrou um carro espaçoso o bastante para levar Luciana no banco de trás, Elyza chamou a atenção dos irmãos. De maneira bem mais calma, Nick e Alicia deitaram-na no banco e se sentaram na parte da frente do veículo. Ao ver que Elyza não embarcara, Alicia a questionou.

— O que está esperando? Temos que ir.

— Minha moto — lembrou Elyza. — Preciso buscá-la.

— E.…? — insistiu Alicia. Nick ligou o motor do carro.

Elyza suspirou.

— Encontro vocês na casa da sua mãe. — Ela ergueu a mão esquerda. — Eu prometo.

— Juramentos se fazem com a mão direita — observou Nick.

— Sou canhota. — Elyza se aproximou de Alicia. Seus rostos ficaram a uma distância perturbadoramente curta. — Não vou deixar você. Daqui a pouco estou lá.

A garota então deu um beijo na bochecha de Alicia. Ela se afastou e deixou que eles seguissem viagem. Alicia passou a mão onde os lábios de Elyza tinham tocado e observou pelo retrovisor aquela garota australiana maluca ficar cada vez mais distante.

Nick deu uma risadinha da reação da irmã.

 

* * *

 

Alicia bateu na porta da casa onde Travis e Madison haviam passado a noite. Devia passar do meio dia pois o sol estava insuportável e a garota já tirara a camisa xadrez que usava durante a aventura que tivera com Elyza. Nick ficou no carro ao lado de Luciana. Eles conversavam numa mistura de inglês e espanhol e Alicia fingiu não ter um pouco de inveja da cumplicidade dos dois.

— Mãe! — exclamou Alicia quando ninguém atendeu a porta. O que ela estava pensando? Ninguém atendia portas no meio do apocalipse. — Oi?! Travis! Sou eu!

A garota empurrou a porta. Trancada. Ela tinha deixado um bilhete para a mãe, mas não sabia como Madison reagiria ao ter outro filho desaparecido. Durante todo o caminho de volta, Alicia manteve os olhos atentos para caso visse Madison ou Travis, mas não encontrou ninguém. Teria o luto permitido os dois saírem à busca de Alicia? Ela não sabia.

— Acho que eles não estão — comentou ela, voltando para o carro. — O que fazemos?

— Ficamos aqui — respondeu Nick como se falasse o óbvio. — Não devem ter ido longe. Não faz sentido andar mais. Você tem a chave? Luciana precisa se deitar em uma cama para variar.

— _Estoy bien._ — A voz de Luciana era determinada, mas fraca.

— Vou ver se consigo fazer algo — Alicia disse.

Ela retornou para a varanda da casa. Deu a volta e percebeu que todas as janelas estavam trancadas. Alicia deixou escapar um suspiro de derrota. Não sabia arrombar fechaduras e não tinha a força necessária para quebrar uma janela. Não duvidava que Nick poderia ajudá-la com o último — e até com a primeira opção —, mas não queria precisar do irmão. Se dera muito bem sozinha nas últimas semanas.

O ronco de um motor característico fez Alicia se distrair de sua missão. Descendo a rua, vinha Elyza e sua motocicleta. Ela não usava mais sua jaqueta de couro ou a regata branca, mas sim uma camiseta folgada azul de algum time de futebol americano. Os óculos de sol era outra adição ao visual. O cabelo dourado da garota voava contra o vento.

— Desculpem o atraso — disse Elyza assim que desceu da moto. Ela tirou os óculos e encarou Alicia profundamente. — Eu não podia ficar com aquela roupa o dia todo.

Nick e Alicia se entreolharam. Alicia não sabia o que era uma peça nova de roupa há semanas e Nick… bem, ele nunca fora de se importar muito com isso. Era estranho e até inadequado ver alguém com tais preocupações nos últimos dias. Mas Alicia sabia que Elyza estava fora da órbita do que era considerado normal, provavelmente desde antes daquele inferno começar.

— Porque não deixou sua moto na casa onde está? — Alicia perguntou.

— Pensei que nós poderíamos ficar juntos — disse Elyza. Alicia então notou que a garota carregava uma mochila. Parecia leve e vazia. — Não sou do tipo que faz trabalho em grupo, mas… gostei de vocês.

Alicia franziu o cenho. Que Elyza era um lobo solitário, isso já percebera. Teria a noite que havia passado sequestrada ao lado de Alicia feito alguma mudança interna na garota? Ou ela tinha outros planos e queria ajuda dos Clark para concretizá-los?

— Ah, qual é, gente — reclamou Elyza ao ver as expressões de dúvidas dos irmãos. — Salvei a bunda de vocês lá atrás. Vocês acham mesmo que eu tentaria o contrário?

— De forma alguma — respondeu Nick. — Só acho que…

— Cedo demais — concluiu Alicia para o irmão. — Não quero ofender, mas já nos ferramos por conta de gente como você.

— Se vocês se foderam, então não foi gente parecida comigo — contestou Elyza acidamente.

A vermelhidão subiu pelo pescoço de Alicia. Ela queria mais contato com Elyza e queria que a garota ficasse junto deles, mas alguma coisa impedia Alicia de ver isso como a escolha certa. Tinha que pensar em sua família primeiro. Madison e Travis não estavam em suas melhores condições e cabia a ela colocar os Clark no lugar. Com Nick junto, talvez isso fosse mais fácil do que aparentava.

— Tudo bem. — Elyza deu de ombros e subiu de novo na motocicleta. — Vou guardar minha moto e voltar para minha casa. Sei que estão esperando seus pais, e eu não quero me envolver em drama familiar. Terceira casa do quarteirão, portão verde, se precisarem de mim.

A última frase foi dita com os olhos vidrados em Alicia. Com isso, Elyza ligou o motor e foi embora. Alicia assistiu do meio da rua a moto se afastar e parar no último quarteirão. Elyza colocou sua motocicleta na garagem e entrou na casa.

Alicia usou toda sua força de vontade para não seguir Elyza. Não podia. Ela tinha que esperar sua mãe e era isso que faria. Elyza era só uma maluca com quem fora presa por acidente. Pelo pouco que Alicia sabia sobre a garota, ela certamente iria embora uma hora ou outra. Pessoas iam e vinham nesse mundo. Não fazia a mínima diferença.

Ela se sentou na cadeira de balanço abandonada na varanda e esperou. Seu irmão continuou com Luciana no carro e as horas passaram lentamente. Nenhum infectado ou humano passou por eles na longa espera. Nick questionou de novo onde estariam os habitantes da Colônia. Luciana rezou para que não estivessem todos mortos.

O tédio e o sono a venceram e Alicia cochilou por um tempo. Mesmo com o desconforto da cadeira e o sol no rosto, ela ainda conseguiu sonhar. Viu o rosto de Andrés rondando sua mente. Ele não fazia nada, apenas a olhava. Seus olhos eram opacos, sem vida. Então, Oscar tomou forma ao lado do irmão e gritou que Alicia era culpada pelo o que acontecera com os dois. Não Travis ou sua mãe. Ela era a razão dos dois estarem mortos.

Alicia acordou assustada. O sol ainda brilhava no céu e Nick continuava ao lado de Luciana. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia acelerado. Desejou estar com Elyza. Ela a acalmara durante sua última crise no cômodo dos mercenários. Alicia sabia que seu irmão não poderia fazer o mesmo.

Um barulho a fez voltar à realidade. Vozes, ela percebeu. Alicia se levantou e olhou ao redor. Nick cochilara durante a espera pela mãe, sua cabeça recostada na janela do carro e seus braços englobavam Luciana, igualmente adormecida. As vozes se fizeram ouvir novamente e Alicia por fim percebeu de onde elas vinham: do quintal da casa.

Ela andou pé ante pé até onde a sombra da casa a escondia. Não tinha uma arma com si e se sentiu idiota. O que faria se fosse infectados? Ou mercenários? Alicia só poderia esperar por uma morte rápida e limpa.

—... rodamos praticamente a região toda e nada dela — Alicia ouviu alguém falar e reconheceu que era sua mãe. Seu coração quase gritou de alívio. — A gente andou a tarde inteira e _nada_ , Travis. Como ela desapareceu assim?

— Nós vamos encontrá-la. — Travis tentou tranquilizar a mulher. — Alicia é esperta, ela sabe se cuidar.

Os dois entraram na casa e Alicia decidiu que era hora de aparecer. Tinha que levar Luciana para dentro e finalmente mostrar Nick para Madison. Esperava que a mãe não desmaiasse ao ver o filho.

Ela bateu na janela da cozinha quando Travis trancava a porta do cômodo. Madison olhou em volta e soltou um palavrão ao colocar olhos na filha. Ela abriu a janela e abraçou Alicia com uma ternura que não recebia há tempos. A garota se sentiu grata pelos braços da mãe em volta de seu corpo.

— Abra a porta da frente, por favor — pediu Alicia antes que a mãe falasse algo. — Tenho que contar algumas coisas.

Nick já esperava pela família. Ele deveria ter escutado as vozes de Madison e Alicia conversando. Luciana finalmente saíra do carro e parecia muito feliz com o ato, mesmo que se apoiasse quase todo o seu corpo em cima de Nick. O garoto, por outro lado, aparentava estar assustado em ter que enfrentar a mãe de novo.

Alicia sabia que a mãe pegaria leve com o irmão. Ela sempre passava a mão em sua cabeça e mesmo com o mundo acabando isso não mudaria. De fato, assim que Madison viu Nick parado desconfortavelmente ao lado de Luciana, ela correu para abraçar o filho. Luciana respeitou o momento dos dois e se afastou da melhor maneira que pode.

— Por onde esteve? — Madison questionou Nick quando o soltou. — Você não viu as luzes do hotel? O que esteve fazendo esse tempo todo? Você tem noção do que eu passei para te encontrar...?

— O que _nós_ passamos — murmurou Alicia para si.

Travis permanecia a uma distância considerável. Ele nunca fora próximo o bastante de Nick para que lhe cumprimentasse tão ternamente quanto a mãe. Alicia notou, no entanto, que os dois trocaram olhares complacentes. Havia um segredo entre os dois, algo que nem Alicia ou Madison sabia.

— Mãe, posso explicar tudo mais tarde — disse Nick. — Essa é Luciana. Ela estava comigo na Colônia e levou um tiro enquanto tentávamos entrar nos EUA. Ela ainda está fraca, posso colocá-la numa cama dentro da casa?

Madison então percebeu a mulher que se apoiava em Nick. Ela a observou de cima a baixo, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Assim como Alicia, devia estar surpresa com o fato de Nick se preocupar com mais alguém além dele mesmo. O choque se transformou em um sorriso duro, e logo Madison ajudava o filho a levar Luciana para dentro.

Travis rondou a mesa da cozinha enquanto os Clark ajeitavam Luciana no quarto onde Alicia deveria ter dormido na noite anterior. A garota notou que seu bilhete continuava ali por cima. Não gostara da forma que abandonara sua mãe, mas a aventura — e Elyza — a chamaram. Ela não poderia negar tal pedido.

Os Clark e Travis se aconchegaram na cozinha de outra família da melhor forma que podiam. Já anoitecia e Madison preparou uma janta com o que achara na casa. Enquanto a refeição não ficava pronta, Nick discorria sobre o que passara desde o incêndio da fazenda de Celia até chegar na Colônia.

Alicia ouviu tudo com atenção. Ficou admirada com seu depoimento e fez as caretas necessárias nas horas certas. Nick conhecera e aprendera a se importar com as pessoas da Colônia em tão pouco tempo... A garota se indagou porque ele não fizera o mesmo enquanto estava no Abigail.

— Eles se foram — terminou Nick. — Duzentas pessoas... simplesmente se foram. Só fiquei sabendo disso quando Alicia me resgatou hoje.

Travis e Madison se viraram imediatamente para Alicia. Até ali, o irmão só contara a parte que sabia: como tinha sido transportado para o forte, jogado em um cômodo deplorável e sem ter notícias da condição de Luciana. Agora era sua vez de contar o que passara nas últimas 24 horas.

— Porque você fugiu? — perguntou Travis. — Acordamos essa manhã e só tinha um bilhete na mesa.

Ele apontou para a nota escrita rapidamente por Alicia horas antes. O rosto da garota ficou vermelho. Não estava em seu plano ser capturada. Queria apenas resgatar Nick e trazer paz à sua mãe. Não queria ter feito parte na matança guiada por Elyza. Não tinha interesse nenhum nisso.

— Eu queria ser útil — disse Alicia, o que não era nenhuma mentira. — Nós iriamos para a fronteira hoje, então pensei em acelerar o processo. Se encontrasse Nick antes de atravessarmos, talvez...

Alicia ficou sem palavras. Todos os três a encaravam como se fosse doida. Ela talvez fosse. Não importava. Não iria mais ficar sentada enquanto os outros a protegiam. Não era mais a garotinha assustada do colegial de Los Angeles. Ela era outra pessoa agora. Mais forte. Mais preparada. Mais mortal.

— Fomos até o posto de imigração — ela continuou. — Alguém nos disse que Nick passara por ali, que havia sido sequestrado por mercenários. Decidimos ir atrás, mas fomos capturadas também.

— Quem é “nós”? — Madison tinha um semblante confuso. Ela lançou um olhar para Luciana, que dormia profundamente.

— Elyza — respondeu Nick antes que Alicia o fizesse. — Não pergunte, por que eu também não sei quem é ela.

Alicia olhou para o irmão em tom de censura. Ele deu de ombros, como se desculpasse. Ela revirou os olhos e prosseguiu com a história. Tentou minimizar os danos causados por Elyza na fuga — Alicia não contou da parte do helicóptero, porque, afinal, quem acreditaria? — e agradeceu por nenhum deles não ter sido ferido.

— Onde está essa garota agora? Simplesmente foi embora?

— Terceira casa do quarteirão no fim da rua — disse Alicia mecanicamente. — Portão verde.

A garota mordeu o lábio. Perguntou-se o que diabos estaria Elyza fazendo naquele momento. Cuidando de sua motocicleta? Tomando outro banho para se livrar de qualquer presença de um Clark em seu corpo? Planejando sumir no dia seguinte assim como aparentemente fazia ao se deparar com um confronto? Ela não tinha a mínima ideia, mas uma parte pequena de sua mente se sentiu tentada a ir até lá e descobrir.

— Pelo jeito, nós não poderemos voltar para os EUA — concluiu Travis, se levantando. — Não se quisermos evitar esses mercenários. Podemos tentar outra rota, mas levará muito tempo. E não podemos ficar aqui, caso eles queiram entrar no México e reconheçam vocês dois.

— O que está sugerindo? — indagou Nick.

— Partiremos o mais cedo possível — Madison disse, resoluta.

— Não! — exclamaram Nick e Alicia ao mesmo tempo.

— Não enquanto eu não descobrir o que houve com a Colônia — retrucou Nick, também de pé. — Se esses mercenários tinham um forte e um helicóptero, eles provavelmente têm outra base.

— Que helicóptero? — Alicia ouviu Madison perguntar a Travis.

— Viu como estávamos naqueles casebres? — Alicia disse a Nick. — Acho que eles iriam nos levar para outro lugar. Elyza e eu só conseguimos sair porque um deles abriu a porta e nos viu sem algema. Iriamos ser transportadas. E vocês também.

— Será que...? — Mas Alicia prosseguiu com o pensamento do irmão:

— Provavelmente. Esse grupo é maior do que pensávamos. Eles pegaram os sobreviventes da Colônia e os levaram para outro lugar.

— Aquele helicóptero era militar — disse Nick, andando em círculos. Alicia sentia sua animação em resolver aquele mistério e acabou sendo contagiada. — E os caras da base usavam uniforme camuflado.

— Não seria possível que os militares americanos fizessem isso, seria? — A pergunta de Alicia era genuína. — O que eles querem com os mexicanos?

— Vingança, talvez? — Nick colocou as mãos na cintura. Sua expressão era confusa. — A gente sabe que essa área era bem movimentada. O exército abusava dessa região. Teve até um grupo de...

Dessa vez, Alicia não acompanhou o pensamento do irmão. O rosto dele se iluminou como se acabasse de ter a ideia mais genial de todos os tempos. Estalou os dedos e apontou para Alicia.

— É isso! — Nick exclamou. — Os traficantes! Foram eles que massacraram o exército uma vez aqui em Tijuana! Os dois têm estado em guerra desde então. O fim do mundo não deve ter acabado com essa rivalidade.

Madison e Travis assistiam silenciosamente os mais novos raciocinarem entre si. Pareciam ter desistido de intervir e apenas acompanhavam o que os dois falavam. Às vezes, Travis quis pontuar algo, mas acabou desistindo. Madison não gostava para onde os pensamentos dos filhos os guiavam.

— Ainda precisamos saber onde fica a base do exército — disse Alicia.

Nick se calou. Bases do exército americano eram conhecidas por serem as mais secretas do planeta. Mesmo tão perto da divisa, ainda haveria equipamentos que mantivessem estranhos longe dali. Eles precisariam de um mapa da região e mais informações — que os irmãos não faziam ideia onde as encontrariam.

— Vocês acabaram de escutar o que falaram? — Madison por fim disse algo. — Querem realmente invadir uma base do exército? Estão malucos?!

— Tenho que saber se o povo da... — começou Nick, mas sua mãe o parou:

— Eles não são sua responsabilidade, Nick! Temos que nos manter unidos! _Nós_! Não eles.

— E Luciana? — questionou Nick amargamente. — Hein? Vai deixá-la ali naquela cama enquanto fugimos? Sem nenhum medicamento apropriado ou uma companhia para mantê-la sã? É isso que quer, hein, mãe?

— Nick... — chamou Travis.

— Não! — o garoto exclamou, irritado. — Se quiserem ir embora, vão! Não há nada ou ninguém impedindo vocês de saírem por aquela porta e nunca mais voltarem!

Alicia ficou ao lado do irmão. Do outro lado da cozinha apertada, Madison e Travis os encaravam. A divisão estava bem acertada, embora Alicia não tivesse tanta certeza de que seria permanente. Não queria ficar sem a mãe. Mas também não poderia fugir sem ao menos tentar ajudar o pessoal da Colônia. Seria errado.

— Nós precisamos... — começou Travis — precisamos nos acalmar. Vamos esfriar os ânimos, beleza? Vamos dormir, e amanhã nós resolveremos isso com a cabeça mais fria.

Ninguém falou nada por um longo minuto. Madison olhou para Alicia, que sustentou o olhar determinadamente. Nick e Travis travavam a mesma batalha. Por fim, Alicia resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Tudo bem. Mas saiba que nossa decisão não vai mudar.

Nick a olhou de soslaio. Alicia pode sentir um quê de orgulho no olhar do irmão e também se sentiu feliz.

— Não saiam de casa. — Esse foi o último aviso que Madison deu aos filhos antes de entrar para o quarto de casal com Travis.

Alicia caminhou em direção à porta da cozinha antes mesmo que o som da porta do quarto se fechando fosse ouvido.

— Vai encontrar Elyza? — perguntou Nick, já sabendo a resposta.

— Preciso me desculpar — disse Alicia, parada no batente da porta. — Além disso, mamãe está certa. Não vamos conseguir invadir uma base militar sozinhos.

— Então vai pedir ajuda ao Rambo?

Alicia deu uma risadinha ao ouvir o apelido. Por algum motivo, sabia que Elyza gostaria de ser chamada daquela forma.

— Prometo que não seremos sequestradas pelos mercenários.

— Te vejo amanhã, então.

 

* * *

 

Como se esperasse Alicia, Elyza estava na varanda da casa que ocupara. Não havia nada que a separasse dos infectados, mas mesmo assim a garota parecia relaxada. Alicia não deixou de sentir um pouco de inveja. Queria se manter tranquila assim enquanto o mundo acabava ao seu redor.

— Boa noite. — O sotaque de Elyza se intensificou durante a saudação. Ela deitara no sofá da varanda e colocara novamente a jaqueta de couro.

— Olá — Alicia cumprimentou de volta e parou timidamente no portão. — Se importa se eu passar um tempo aqui?

— Cansou dos dramas familiares? — Elyza não deixou que ela respondesse: — Claro que pode. Se quiser, podemos ir para dentro.

— Não... não precisa. A noite está bonita demais para desperdiçá-la.

Elyza abriu um sorriso. A garota sentou-se no sofá e chamou Alicia para se juntar a ela. Alicia não negou a oferta. As duas ficaram lado a lado, cada uma com uma postura diferente: Alicia estava envergonhada demais para dizer algo e Elyza mantinha sua atitude desbocada e atrevida.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio. Alicia não conseguia sequer olhar para a companheira sem sentir a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Por algum motivo, sabia que Elyza estava aproveitando cada minuto daquela falta de interação.

A noite _estava_ bonita. Alicia pensou novamente nas noites de Los Angeles, sempre tão barulhentas e poluídas. Tijuana possivelmente teria noites do mesmo estilo, mas agora tudo estava acabado. Não tinha mais carros, vozes felizes, gente caminhando por aí... não tinha mais sociedade. Era só ela, o silêncio e a noite.

E Elyza.

— Há quanto tempo está nessa casa? — Alicia resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Não adiantaria de nada ficar ali sem nenhuma palavra ser dita.

— Desde o começo de tudo — respondeu Elyza. — Eu morava aqui. Sempre morei, desde que vim da Austrália.

— Achei que...

— Não, a Universidade de Tijuana não oferece alojamento para todos. Tive que alugar minha casa na cidade. Aqui era o aluguel mais barato.

— Ainda tem água quente? — Alicia lembrou que Elyza aparecera durante a tarde com roupas limpas. — Cara, nem sei qual foi a última vez que tomei banho.

— Dá para perceber que faz um tempinho — alfinetou Elyza. Alicia lançou um olhar irritado para a garota. — Água quente vai e vem. Se quiser, pode banhar aqui.

— Isso não é uma cantada, né?

Elyza gargalhou gostosamente.

— Se você quiser, pode ser. Eu não tinha essa intenção. Não agora. Enfim, você pode banhar. Eu te empresto uma roupa.

Alicia ficou agradecida quando Elyza se levantou e pediu para que seguisse ela para dentro. A casa era muito espaçosa e bem organizada. Havia uma televisão grande na sala e um videogame. A cozinha guardava uma coleção considerável de alimentos enlatados, algo que, de acordo com Elyza, levou menos de uma semana para garantir. Sem segundo andar, a casa tinha apenas um quarto com banheiro e uma porta que levava até a garagem.

— Durmo em um colchonete na garagem hoje em dia — confessou Elyza ao terminar a tour com Alicia. — Sempre tenho uma mochila comigo, além de estar ao lado da minha moto. Precaução sempre.

Alicia assentiu. De repente, sentiu falta de seu quarto em Los Angeles. Não era mais seguro com os militares, mas tinha suas coisas favoritas e era sua casa. Desejou não ter saído de lá. De novo, sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Elyza. Tudo no fim do mundo parecia ter sido adequado para que Elyza continuasse a ter uma vida confortável.

Elyza deixou Alicia a sós no banheiro enquanto buscava por peças de roupa que ela poderia usar depois do banho. Alicia fechou a porta e encarou o chuveiro. Ela o abriu um pouquinho e sorriu ao sentir a água quente correr por suas mãos. Despiu-se e entrou. A garota lavou seu corpo todo rapidamente e se permitiu ficar um pouco mais. Desde a primeira vez em que ela entrara no hotel, não se sentia tão em paz.

— Oi! — Elyza bateu na porta e assustou a garota. — Separei algo para você. Não sei se faz seu tipo, mas é melhor do que usar a mesma roupa por um mês. Eu vou preparar algo para nós comermos. O quarto tá livre.

Alicia entendeu que aquela era sua deixa para desligar o chuveiro. Ela não queria acabar com a água da casa de Elyza ou fazê-la se mudar só para encontrar água quente (Alicia tinha a impressão que a garota faria isso se necessário). Seus músculos estavam relaxados depois do banho quente e ela se enxugou da melhor maneira que pode antes de sair. Dobrou suas roupas delicadamente e levou elas para o quarto.

Ao sair, encontrou a muda de roupas que Elyza preparara para ela. Alicia não ficou surpresa com o estilo da camiseta emprestada. Era folgada e tinha uma caveira enfeitada com flores. Ela riu da frase estampada em cima da caveira: “Eu era mais bonita viva”. Havia um short, pequeno demais para que Alicia pensasse em usá-lo, e uma calça, mais justa e de um tom preto de jeans.

A garota vestiu-se rapidamente e voltou ao banheiro para pentear o cabelo. À essa hora, o cheiro de comida entrava no quarto e Alicia percebeu que o jantar de sua mãe não fora o suficiente para encher seu estômago. Fosse lá o que Elyza estivesse cozinhando, parecia bom.

— Ah, agora sim! — Elyza exclamou ao ver Alicia no balcão da cozinha. Ela tinha uma frigideira na mão e fritava... hambúrgueres? — Está bem apresentável.

— Você também não está muito ruim — retrucou Alicia no mesmo tom de flerte. Duas poderiam jogar esse jogo, ela pensou. — O que está fazendo?

— O prato mais tradicional da culinária norte-americana: hambúrgueres e fritas — respondeu Elyza, colocando o hambúrguer que terminava de fritar num pão. — Não tem ovos. Ou bacon.

— Não tem problema. Deus, parece que não vejo um desses há séculos.

— Agradeça ao mercadinho onde eu trabalhava. Os donos morreram e eu peguei tudo antes que os vândalos chegassem. — Elyza apontou para o freezer que ainda funcionava. — Ah, os prazeres de ter um gerador.

— Não dividiu essa comida com ninguém?

Elyza parou de mexer as batatas e seu rosto fechou. Preferiu não responder à pergunta e voltou aos afazeres. Alicia sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ela queria saber o que aconteceu com Elyza, mas a questionava nas piores horas.

— Dei o que pude para todos que pediram — disse Elyza depois de longos minutos. Os sanduíches estavam prontos. Ela colocou o de Alicia na sua frente e se voltou para o fogão, observando as batatas. — Estava tudo congelado, mas eles queriam mesmo assim. Comida é comida. No final, fiquei com pouca coisa.

Alicia ficou impressionada. Elyza tirou as batatas do fogo e as colocou em uma vasilha. Ela colocou seu sanduíche e as batatas na mesa da cozinha e fez um sinal para que Alicia fosse se sentar ali. Elas sentaram uma de frente para a outra. Elyza ainda tinha o semblante sério quando pegou seu hambúrguer e começou a mastigá-lo. Alicia, por outro lado, estava curiosa.

— Você tinha algo com os traficantes, não tinha? — Ela perguntou do nada, antes de começar a devorar seu segundo jantar. A percepção disso caíra em sua cabeça como uma bomba e o silêncio de Elyza comprovava o que pensava. — Eles pegaram parte da comida, não foi?

Elyza mastigou seu sanduíche lentamente. Alicia entenderia se não falasse nada do que sabia. Mas não importava agora. Os traficantes estavam mortos, eles tinham enfrentado algo mais perigoso do que suas armas. Nick os conhecia, Alicia soubera. E, pelo jeito, Elyza também. Talvez bem melhor do que seu irmão.

— Meu pai me garantiu que eu teria dinheiro para passar o ano aqui. — A voz de Elyza era dura. Ela largou o sanduíche e pegou uma batata. — Que poderia alugar uma casa, ir confortavelmente para o campus e ainda ter dinheiro para ir a festas nos fins de semana.

“Por alguns meses, foi bem assim. Quando voltei para a Austrália durante as férias de Natal, meu pai me contou que estava meio quebrado. Não tinha tanto dinheiro assim para me sustentar e que eu teria que arranjar um emprego. Não vi problema com isso. Assim que voltei, eu comecei a trabalhar no supermercado da região.

“O dinheiro não era muito, mas me mantinha aqui. Mesmo assim, eu não consegui conciliar estudo e emprego. Trabalhava sempre mais para garantir que o aluguel fosse pago no dia certo e estudava menos, tirava notas baixas e eu quase reprovei em três matérias.

“Foi quando surgiu a oportunidade de trabalhar para o cartel. Fiz muitos amigos aqui. Eles me tratavam bem e usavam muitas drogas. Muitas. Ofereceram para mim em uma festa e eu disse não. Tentaram de novo e disse sim, mas revendi por um preço maior. Me contrataram.”

Elyza fez uma pausa, como se esperasse alguma reação de Alicia. A garota não sabia realmente o que dizer. Era outra vida. Tinha acontecido poucos meses atrás, contudo não era mais naquele plano. O surgimento dos infectados deveria ter apagado aquilo tudo.

— Você usou enquanto vendia? — indagou Alicia.

— Jamais — respondeu Elyza sinceramente. — Coma seu hambúrguer, ou vai perder a última oportunidade de jantar um desses pelo resto de sua vida.

Alicia abriu um sorriso e ficou agradecida pelo tom brincalhão de Elyza. A garota sabia ser séria e divertida em oportunidades certeiras e isso era o que Alicia mais gostava nela.

— Bom, trabalhei para o cartel por cinco meses até esses merdas chegarem. Antes de eles tomarem o supermercado, limpei o local. Meu fornecedor me achou e implorou por comida. Disse que faria qualquer coisa para manter seus “amigos” vivos. Só pedi para que eles me deixassem em paz. E tem sido assim desde então.

— Eles nunca mais te incomodaram?

— Pediram as drogas de volta — confessou Elyza, dando de ombros. — Não tinha muito uso para elas nesse novo mundo, então devolvi. Quando saía por aí, eles não me incomodavam. Todos conheciam meu rosto.

— Como ninguém da Colônia te conhecia? — Alicia perguntou, curiosa. Seu sanduíche estava na metade e, para ser honesta, não comera algo tão bom desde que todo aquele inferno começara.

— Não sei. — O tom de Elyza era sincero. — A namorada do seu irmão... eu acho que ela sabe quem eu sou. Mas eu tentava ficar fora das vistas deles. Eu sinto muito que tenha acabado dessa maneira.

As duas terminaram a refeição em silêncio. Alicia pensava nos moradores da Colônia e na teoria que ela e Nick haviam pensado algumas horas antes. Ainda não explicava o que os militares queriam com os mexicanos. A única opção que a garota conseguia pensar era em trabalho escravo. Precisava deixar Elyza a par de seu plano. Talvez ela até soubesse algo da base militar próxima a Tijuana.

— Então... — disse Elyza, tirando os pratos da mesa. Ela os colocou na pia e ofereceu um copo de água gelada para Alicia. — E você?

— Eu o quê? — Alicia devolveu a pergunta, confusa. Ela tomou um gole de água, que, se possível, estava melhor do que a comida. Havia gelo no hotel, mas tomar água gelada naturalmente era algo completamente diferente.

— Contei minha vida, caramba. Conte-me a sua.

Alicia fitou Elyza como se ela fosse louca. Por outro lado, a garota parecia estar realmente interessada na vida que Alicia levara antes do fim do mundo. Ela ficou surpresa com isso. Não encontrara ninguém que se interessara nela além de Jack, e essa última aventura não tinha saído muito bem para ela.

A garota bebeu o resto da água e se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Elyza era diferente, ela forçou sua mente a se lembrar. Para começar, a conversa era feita em carne e osso, e não pelo rádio. Alicia podia ver Elyza, assistir os seus movimentos, olhar diretamente em seus olhos azuis e poderia até tocá-la. Ela era real.

— Não tenho nada interessante para contar — disse Alicia depois de alguns minutos. — Típica garota de Los Angeles.

— Ah, mentira — contrapôs Elyza. Ela lavou os pratos e Alicia se sentiu na obrigação de enxugá-los. As duas se postaram perto uma da outra. — Vai me dizer que nunca fez nada para deixar seus pais putos?

— Não... — respondeu a garota. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. — Sempre fui a filha exemplo. Nick era o causador de problemas.

— Uma pena. — Elyza parecia decepcionada. — Talvez você se soltasse na faculdade. Foi o que aconteceu comigo.

— Não acho que eu venderia drogas para meus amigos.

Elyza riu ao passar o prato lavado para Alicia.

— É o que a gente fala antes de fazer.

— Mas eu nunca vou ter a chance de fazer, né? — Alicia não queria soar tão amargurada. — Sabe-se lá quando teremos uma universidade nesse mundo.

— Posso te dar aulas, se quiser.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Elyza ao terminar com a louça. Ela esperou que Alicia secasse o último prato e a puxou para o sofá. O relógio da parede da sala indicava que passava das dez horas. Alicia rezou para que sua mãe não tivesse saído do quarto ou descoberto onde estava. Esperava que seu irmão a distraísse contando mais do tempo que vivera na Colônia.

— Você não me disse qual era sua graduação.

O sofá de três lugares era grande o bastante para que Elyza e Alicia fitassem uma a outra confortavelmente. O braço de Elyza estava esticado pelo encosto e a outra tinha a impressão que ela estava apenas esperando seu consentimento para poder tocá-la.

— Literatura. — Ao ver a expressão incrédula de Alicia, Elyza disse: — Não tenho cara para esse curso?

— Não mesmo.

— Eu fui a melhor da turma no primeiro semestre, fique sabendo disso.

— Como que uma garotinha do papai vem para Tijuana fazer Literatura e acaba se tornando uma traficante dos cartéis da cidade?

— Tem que ter gingado.

— Posso de perguntar algo? — Elyza assentiu. Alicia se remexeu no sofá. A pergunta era tensa, mas necessária. — Antes disso tudo... você já tinha matado?

Os ombros de Elyza ficaram tensos.

— Você atirou naqueles caras sem nenhum remorso — insistiu Alicia. — É provável que tenha matado mais de um deles.

— Era a gente ou eles — explicou Elyza. — Flertes de lado, escolheria você ao invés daqueles cuzões a qualquer hora.

— Fico lisonjeada. — A resposta de Alicia foi seca.

— Tive que fazer algumas coisas perigosas para o cartel — respondeu Elyza. — Me meti num tiroteio há alguns meses e saí viva. Eles apreciam isso. Eu peguei o jeito da coisa. Armas são fáceis de se usar, sabia? A gente só aponta e atira. Sem pensar, sem parar para refletir. Se você fizer isso, pode perder a vida. Quem está do outro lado não pensou. Ele fez o certo, você não.

Por algum motivo, a explicação de Elyza fez sentindo para Alicia. Mais uma vez, se viu no quarto de hotel quando Andrés estavas prestes a atacar Travis. Ela não pensou, apenas agiu. Entre alguns conhecidos há poucos dias e seu padrasto, Alicia deveria escolher o padrasto. Mesmo depois dos assassinatos terríveis que o homem cometera.

Ao lançar um olhar para Elyza, percebeu que ela estava abatida. Encolhera-se no seu lado do sofá e abraçou as pernas. Demorou um pouco para Alicia notar que lágrimas caíam no jeans da garota. Alicia ficou sem reação. Nas poucas horas em que convivera com Elyza, a garota não demonstrara muito além de sarcasmo e insanidade.

Alicia se aproximou de Elyza e a abraçou. Parecia o certo a fazer, embora a garota nunca entendera muito dos sentimentos das outras pessoas. Alicia apertou o corpo de Elyza contra si e deixou com que ela se entrelaçasse em seus braços. O tempo passou lentamente. Elyza não emitia nenhum som ao chorar, porém o seu corpo sacudia tanto que fazia o de Alicia vibrar com suas lágrimas.

As duas ficaram abraçadas no sofá por muito tempo. Aparentemente, Elyza jamais parara para refletir sobre suas ações com os traficantes. Era algo que Alicia não podia se relacionar. Tinha certeza de que a morte de Andrés a assombraria o resto de sua vida.... Quantas mortes estariam na consciência daquela estrangeira que se metera com as pessoas erradas para pagar sua faculdade?

— Foi mal ter feito você falar sobre isso tudo — desculpou-se Alicia. A culpa era dela afinal de contas. Se não fosse tão enxerida, Elyza poderia seguir usando sua máscara sarcástica para sempre. — Você passou por tanto e eu...

— Não tem problema. — Elyza se desvencilhou de Alicia e limpou o rosto da melhor maneira que podia. Sua voz estava nasalada. — Acho que isso tudo ia sair mais cedo ou mais tarde. É bom ter companhia para casos assim.

Elyza sorriu para Alicia e apertou sua mão. Mesmo com os olhos inchados causados pelas lágrimas, Elyza não deixava de ser linda. Seu cabelo bagunçado da cor do sol parecia refletir a luz das velas da sala. Ela tirara sua jaqueta de couro antes da janta e sua tatuagem no ombro direito estava exposta. Alicia teve vontade de perguntar o que significava.

Alicia não conseguiu parar de fitar Elyza. O azul de seus olhos a chamava para ficar mais perto, tentava convencer de que se aproximar era uma boa ideia e a garota estava inclinada a concordar. Elyza Lex era hipnotizante. Mesmo com a cara de choro, ainda era a mais bela visão que Alicia tivera desde o começo do fim do mundo.

A tensão pareceu criar faíscas entre elas. Suas mãos continuavam unidas e ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Elyza. Pela primeira vez, Alicia teve vontade de descobrir como era beijar uma garota. Como era beijar _Elyza_. Ela mordeu o lábio, em dúvida. E se os flertes fossem apenas uma brincadeira? E se Elyza zombasse de Alicia por ser careta, mas também fosse hetéro?

Como se quisesse responder às perguntas que invadiam a mente de Alicia, Elyza se aproximou lentamente da garota e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Era um beijo simples e calmo. Alicia entendeu que Elyza não queria assustá-la com nada que ela não quisesse fazer.

Entretanto, Alicia _queria_ beijar Elyza. Ela queria sentir seus lábios contra os dela, queria sentir sua pele acariciar a dela, queria apreciar cada parte da boca de Elyza, assim como queria que a garota fizesse o mesmo. Talvez por essa razão, o beijo se transformou em algo necessário. Se antes apenas suas mãos se tocavam, agora uma das mãos de Alicia apertava a nuca de Elyza e a outra se segurava no sofá, torcendo para que a obrigação de tais toques não as deixassem no chão.

As duas se separaram para recuperar o oxigênio. Alicia ofegava. Estava em cima de Elyza, suas pernas encaixadas perfeitamente na cintura da garota. Estava assustada com o que acabara de acontecer. Não ficou surpresa, no entanto, ao ver Elyza sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

— Belo jeito de me consolar — disse Elyza.

— Você que me beijou — observou Alicia. Sua posição era desconfortável, mas ela não tinha vontade de mudar.

— Detalhes.

Elas continuaram se encarando. Alicia não tinha certeza exatamente como seguir dali para frente. O beijo despertou novas sensações, sensações que ela não sentia desde o último fim de semana normal que tivera com Matt. Pensou na cama intocada de Elyza há tempos e mordeu o lábio.

— Não podemos simplesmente... nos deitar? — Alicia indagou, olhando de relance para o quarto. — Já está tarde. E eu tenho algumas coisas para contar.

— Do tipo...?

— Já invadiu uma base militar?


	2. Fort Irwin

Elyza estendeu o mapa pela mesa da cozinha e apontou para um pontinho azul na costa de San Diego.

— Acho que viemos para cá — ela disse de maneira resoluta. — Reserva de Tijuana. Que, por incrível que pareça, fica nos Estados Unidos.

 — Porque pensa isso? — Nick indagou, interessado.

Luciana e ele sentavam-se mais próximos à mesa. Alicia se apoiava na pia, enquanto Elyza estava de pé e parecia prestes a explodir de animação. Os quatro estavam na casa de Elyza. Dois dias haviam se passado desde que tinham fugido dos mercenários e Luciana demonstrara uma boa recuperação.

Travis e Madison se recusaram a ir embora sem os filhos, mas não tinham aceitado a ideia insana deles de provavelmente invadir uma base militar. Por isso, os dois não participavam da primeira reunião do grupo para decidir o que fariam.

Alicia passara as últimas 48 horas entre beijos apaixonados e à procura de mapas dos Estados Unidos e México, além de um que detalhasse a fronteira entre Tijuana e San Diego. Mal vira a mãe durante esse período. Elyza, sua moto e sua casa tinham sido sua grande companhia.

— Sua irmã contou o tempo que passamos do outro lado — explicou Elyza. Ela sorriu orgulhosamente para Alicia. — Digo, quanto tempo nós levamos para chegar no tal forte. Se ela fez as contas certas, e acredito que ela fez, nós paramos na reserva.

— Nós tínhamos pensado na Base Naval de San Diego, mas é uma distância bem maior — falou Alicia. — E é uma área urbana.

— Parece plausível — examinou Nick, curvado sobre o mapa.

Ele olhou para Luciana, buscando aprovação. A mulher assentiu, embora não olhasse para o mapa. Ela observava a interação entre Alicia e Elyza, como se soubesse o que as duas haviam feito além de explorar a área.

— O helicóptero? — Luciana perguntou.

— Deve ser do exército — falou Elyza. Ela pediu para que Nick se afastasse e apontou para um X vermelho ao norte da Califórnia. — O que nos leva ao Fort Irwin. Era para lá que o helicóptero ia nos levar. O exército deve tá enfiado até o rabo nessa confusão.

— A treta com os traficantes — afirmou Luciana. — Você acredita que eles levaram o povo da Colônia para lá?

— Talvez — respondeu Alicia. — Não encontramos corpos, não vimos nada nos últimos dias. Não há uma pessoa na rua.

— Você não saberia dizer se um infectado era alguém da Colônia — objetou Nick amargamente.

Alicia olhou de soslaio para Elyza. A garota suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos com uma mão. Sabia que esse momento viria: em que ela teria de contar a verdade para Nick. Luciana possivelmente já a reconhecera. Não podia conviver com esse segredo por muito tempo, não se quisesse que os dois confiassem nela. Para que aquela missão funcionasse, teria de haver confiança.

Elyza sentou-se de frente para Nick e Luciana. Seu semblante era sério. Ela não hesitou em contar sua história. Cortou algumas partes, deu emoção às outras, e, no fim, disse tudo o que os dois ex-moradores da Colônia mereciam saber. Com o peso já leve em seus ombros, Elyza não demonstrou nenhum sentimento como tinha feito há duas noites ao lado de Alicia.

— Acredite, eu saberia se alguém da Colônia fosse infectado — ela concluiu. — Eles não estão aqui.

— Nós precisamos saber o que viram quando foram pegos — disse Alicia, olhando para o irmão e Luciana.

— Fui vendado — disse Nick. — Luciana estava com muita dor para notar alguma coisa. Quando percebi, já estava naquele casebre.

— Merda — xingou Elyza baixinho.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, fitando o mapa. Fort Irwin se destacava por ser uma grande base de operação e treinamento de militares. Ficava perto de Los Angeles e o professor de história de Alicia queria levá-los lá no ano seguinte para contar mais sobre a Guerra Civil. Ela desejou que senhor Collins estivesse vivo e seguro em algum lugar.

— Lidamos com militares em L.A. — falou Nick. — A coisa lá não era bonita.

— Alicia me contou. Vocês tiveram sorte de sair de lá vivos.

— Voltar para tão perto da cidade... invadir uma base deles... isso é doideira — continuou o garoto. — Não passamos nem pelos “guardas” da fronteira!

Os olhos de Elyza se arregalaram. Ela abriu um sorriso e apontou de novo para a Reserva de Tijuana. Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha, se perguntando o que a garota queria dizer.

— Sabe o que é mais louco? Entrar no Fort Irwin sem saber de nada. Mas nós não vamos fazer isso. — Elyza mal se continha, tamanha animação. — Vamos voltar à Reserva. Dominar aquele lugar e pedir informação sobre o forte. É menor, teremos mais chances e podemos levar seus pais para lá. Eu não duvido também de que possamos ter esquecido alguns prisioneiros lá.

— Se o exército já não os matou — murmurou Luciana.

— Não mesmo — desdenhou Elyza. — Precisam de gente para trabalhar. O que vimos na Reserva mostra isso.

— Verdade... — concordou Alicia. — Estavam construindo uma nova área.

— Quando partimos? — perguntou Nick.

— Quando vocês convencerem seus pais a irem com a gente — disse Elyza.

Estava ali concretizado o grande problema da operação. Travis e Madison continuavam ingênuos em relação ao que faziam ali. Embora sua mãe suspeitasse do que acontecia entre Alicia e Elyza, ela estava farta de Nick tentando convencê-la a ajudar nos planos para salvar o povo da Colônia.

Travis, por outro lado, começava a se simpatizar com a causa. Alicia queria que ele persuadisse sua mãe para que pudessem sair dali, mas ele se recusava. “A desonraria se fizesse algo contra sua vontade”, ele se desculpara em seu tom lento e irritantemente calmo. Luciana levantou a ideia de partirem sem os dois, porém a ideia por si só era ridícula. Madison perseguiria os filhos até o Canadá e acabaria com qualquer vantagem que eles tivessem.

— Devíamos falar com eles — falou Nick por fim, encarando a irmã. — Ver o que eles realmente querem.

— Acha que vai dar certo? — Alicia indagou.

— Podemos tentar. — Nick deu uma risadinha. Olhou no relógio e preparou para se levantar. — É quase três da tarde. Se conversamos com eles agora, talvez podemos jantar sem nenhuma discussão.

Alicia abriu um sorriso. Ela esperou que Nick e Luciana estivessem do lado de fora para se virar para Elyza. A garota a fitava com enormes olhos amistosos. Alicia deu um selinho em Elyza e a abraçou. Ela nunca imaginou que sentiria uma conexão tão forte com alguém em tão pouco tempo de convívio. Elyza se tornara algo essencial em sua vida. Toda vez que olhava para a garota, se perguntava como passara 17 longos anos sem ela.

— Luciana deve ficar aqui — Alicia disse. — Trate-a bem.

— Desde quando eu maltrato meus convidados? — Elyza deu uma risada. Ela apertou a mão de Alicia e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. — Seu tratamento foi VIP e o dela não será diferente. Tirando, é claro, a parte do romance.

Alicia revirou os olhos e saiu da casa. Nick a esperava. Ela deixou a porta aberta para Luciana e seguiu o irmão de volta à casa que Madison e Travis viviam. Ou ocupavam. Dormir em um lugar por mais de dois dias naqueles tempos já era motivo para chamá-lo de casa.

Nick entrou primeiro. Alicia não queria ficar na linha de tiro, sobretudo depois de não ter continuado ao lado da mãe nos últimos dois dias. Ela precisava de um tempo longe da família e tinha certeza que Madison queria o mesmo.

Travis e Madison estavam sentados no sofá da sala e não ouviram os filhos chegarem. Nick pigarreou para anunciar sua presença e da irmã. Alicia imaginou se os dois sobreviveriam se fosse um casal de infectados que tivesse entrado pela porta. Não quis saber a resposta.

— E aí — cumprimentou Nick, coçando o braço. Ele não estava à vontade. Alicia tinha certeza de que nenhum dos quatro estava. — Precisamos conversar. Algo sério.

— Decidiram abandonar essa ideia maluca de invadir uma base militar? — O tom de Madison era venenoso.

— Na verdade… — disse Alicia — vamos continuar com o plano e vocês vão com a gente. Precisamos dos dois para salvar o povo da Colônia.

Travis negou veementemente com a cabeça.

— Desistam. Não vamos. É perigoso demais.

— E não era perigoso quando você decidiu nos abandonar? — Alicia disse sem pensar. — Se estivesse com a gente, talvez Chris não tivesse morrido.

Nick arregalou os olhos para a irmã. A boca de Travis se abriu num esgar, e ele não soube o que responder. Madison pegou a mão do noivo e a colocou em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo que censurava a filha com o olhar.

Alicia não tinha intenção nenhuma de trazer a morte de Chris à tona. O garoto era seu amigo e morrera de forma cruel. Isso desatara a vingança violenta de seu pai e a consequente partida da família Clark do hotel. Ela não que queria culpar um cadáver por tudo isso. Mas Travis precisava entender que havia outras pessoas precisando de ajuda. Cada hora desperdiçada tentando convencê-los poderia ser mais um morto nas mãos dos militares.

— Nós vamos de qualquer forma, mãe — disse Nick. — Só queremos os dois com a gente. Será mais seguro dessa forma. Não vamos nos separar igual fizemos após o incêndio na fazenda da Celia. Viveremos juntos. Somos uma família.

— Uma família despedaçada — completou Travis. Suas mãos apertavam os joelhos e Alicia tinha a impressão de que ele chorava. — Dois membros dela já morreram. A _minha_ parte da família morreu.

— E precisamos salvar a Colônia por eles! — exclamou Nick, exaltado. — Você acha mesmo que sua ex ficaria feliz em vê-lo se escondendo do mundo enquanto há gente que precisa de você? Duvido!

— Nick… — avisou Madison.

— A gente pode até fazer um pequeno funeral simbólico para o Chris se você quiser, cara. Qualquer coisa que te faça ter o sentimento de ponto final. Mas nós precisamos ir o mais rápido possível. Nosso plano é falho e quanto mais rápido agirmos, melhor.

— Conte-me — pediu Travis, ainda sem olhar para Nick ou Alicia.

Os irmãos então explicaram o que Elyza havia compartilhado com eles. Em poucas palavras, os dois pareciam ter ganhado a atenção de Madison. Por outro lado, Travis continuava olhando para o chão. Ele limpou o nariz algumas vezes, mas ninguém comentou isso. Alicia contou um pouco da vida de Elyza, em uma tentativa de deixar a garota mais “apresentável” para a mãe — primeira da turma, nascida na Austrália, trabalhava no mercadinho do bairro, tudo bem; a parte do cartel da cidade, essa não.

No fim, Madison tinha a sobrancelha arqueada e Travis erguera finalmente o rosto. Os dois tinham semblantes duvidosos, o que era o melhor que Alicia e Nick haviam tirado deles nos últimos dias. Alicia sentia que estava começando a convencer a mãe do que tinham que fazer.

— Podíamos pedir ajuda ao povo do hotel, se quiserem mais gente — sugeriu Nick, dando de ombros.

Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha para o irmão. Essa parte não estava em seus planos.

— Nick, não — ela murmurou. — Eles nos expulsaram de lá. Se voltássemos, eles nos matariam sem remorso.

— Vocês não acham que vai ter guardas à espera da gente na fronteira? — perguntou Madison, ignorando a conversa dos filhos.

Alicia e Nick se entreolharam. Não valia a pena contar por agora que Elyza era uma máquina de matar.

— Lidamos com boa parte deles — respondeu Nick, evasivo. — Acho que eles podem ter se concentrado na Reserva.

— E Luciana?

— Ela está bem melhor, graças à senhora. — Nick abriu um sorriso tímido. Alicia gostou de ver o irmão apaixonado; dava uma nova face a ele, algo que nunca vira antes. — Ela não vai gostar, mas terá que ficar para trás na hora do combate.

A palavra “combate” ficou no ar por alguns segundos. Madison não gostou de ouvi-la, Alicia entendia isso em sua expressão. Estava dando permissão para seus filhos irem guerrear com o exército dos Estados Unidos sem praticamente nenhuma arma. Ela tentou pensar na angústia que Madison estava sentindo e sua raiva com a mãe se esvaiu um pouco.

— Quando partimos? — Travis indagou após trocar um longo olhar com a mulher.

— Quanto mais cedo, melhor — disse Nick, mal contendo a animação.

Alicia rolou os olhos.

— Amanhã pela tarde — decidiu Travis. — Nos dá tempo para nos organizar e pegarmos eles na calada da noite.

— E tempo para conversar com essa tal _Elyza_ — complementou Madison, lançando um olhar sério à filha. — Você jantou na casa dela nos últimos dois dias. Talvez seja hora de retribuir o favor.

Alicia engoliu em seco. Não conseguia acreditar que a sua mãe queria ter realmente um encontro com a garota com quem estava metaforicamente saindo. Isso ultrapassava qualquer loucura que já vivera no México.

— E-eu, hm, vou falar com ela — disse Alicia, tentando manter a voz firme e falhando miseravelmente.

— Vejo você às sete — despediu-se Madison enquanto observava a filha sair porta afora.

 

* * *

 

Alicia provavelmente poderia tocar na tensão que se criara na cozinha. Elyza, ao seu lado, mantinha sua postura despreocupada. À frente das duas, Madison tinha um sorriso duro no rosto. Alicia tinha plena certeza de que a mãe estava prestes a fazer ou falar algo que faria Elyza rolar os olhos para sempre. Suspirou e olhou para o irmão. Nick parecia bastante entretido. Essa era possivelmente a primeira vez que Alicia trazia problemas para casa e ele queria aproveitar cada minuto.

Tudo começara com o convite para o jantar. Elyza não estava confortável e ainda não queria se meter em “dramas familiares”, mas Alicia insistiu e depois de alguns beijos mais quentes do que planejara, a garota aceitou ir. As coisas iam até bem, com Madison, Travis e Elyza trocando informações sobre a região, quando a garota informou, com desnecessária agitação, como realmente eles fugiram do complexo dos mercenários/militares.

Madison engasgou na comida e quase cuspiu o que mastigara na filha. Ela fitou os filhos como se fossem dois estranhos. Luciana, ainda abalada, se remexeu na cadeira e olhou para Nick, sentindo pena do garoto. Travis apoiou Madison em seu discurso e Alicia quis estrangular Elyza por sua falta de tato. Os dois poderiam ainda cancelar tudo e prender a filha em um dos quartos, além de expulsar Elyza a pontapés da casa.

Ao fim da discussão, Madison decidiu por continuar com a empreitada do dia seguinte. Alicia soltou um suspiro aliviado. O plano ainda estava de pé. Elyza abriu um sorriso preguiçoso para ela, e a garota retribuiu com um chute em sua canela por baixo da mesa, lançando um olhar perigoso. Deveria manter a boca de Elyza quieta enquanto o jantar durasse.

Para a sorte de Alicia, sua mãe não quis insistir muito no diálogo com Elyza e logo se levantou da mesa, recolhendo os pratos de todos. Sabendo que o melhor seria discutir com Madison em privado, ela também se retirou, deixando Elyza ao lado de Nick e Luciana.

— Vocês transaram? — A pergunta de Madison assim que ela se aproximou a pegou de surpresa. Sua mãe lavava os pratos vagarosamente e ofereceu o que já terminara para que Alicia secasse. A tarefa era meio estúpida, porém dava a elas a sensação de que estavam fazendo algo.

— N-não, mãe. Credo. — Madison soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. — É sério. Ela quer ajudar e sabe como.

— Pela maneira que ela falou, parece que ela gosta um pouquinho demais do que faz. Além disso, o que ela _realmente_ fazia antes disso?

Alicia pegou outro prato e ficou em silêncio. O passado de Elyza era dela e apenas ela poderia decidir quando compartilhá-lo. A garota confiara em Luciana e Nick, mas mantinha o pé atrás com Madison e Travis, e o sentimento era mútuo. Ela tinha motivo de sobra para não contar a eles o que fazia e porque sabia tanto da vizinhança.

— Faça como quiser. — O tom de Madison era resoluto. — Nós vamos, mas saiba que não confiamos nela. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você... ela vai pagar. Lembre-se de Jack. Ou Matt.

— O que aconteceu com Matt não foi minha culpa — defendeu-se Alicia. — Jack... beleza, isso foi culpa minha. Mas ela é diferente, mãe! Não dá pra ver isso?

— Honestamente... — Madison lançou um olhar para a sala, onde Elyza e Nick matavam infectados imaginários. Luciana ria da interpretação deles e Travis não estava à vista. — Não.

Alicia largou o prato na pia e fechou a cara. Não queria ser a adolescente mimada, mas o comentário curto e direto da mãe a deixou magoada. Ela seguira Madison cegamente nos últimos tempos, estivera ao lado dela enquanto Travis e Nick a abandonaram, até aguentara a dor da verdade sobre a morte de seu pai por amor. Ainda assim, parecia pouco.

Tinha a estranha impressão de que nunca conseguiria se provar para a mãe e essa era talvez a pior dor que sentira. Sentindo as lágrimas se formarem, Alicia saiu do cômodo sem se despedir de Madison e seguiu para a sala. Ela pegou a mão de Elyza e a puxou para fora da casa sem dar maiores explicações. Antes de sair, olhou significativamente para o irmão e ele entendeu.

— Oi! — Elyza chamou sua atenção enquanto subiam a rua para sua casa. — Posso não entender a pressa, mas entendo que seu aperto tá machucando.

Alicia não afrouxou sua mão, no entanto. Estava determinada e cega pelas lágrimas. Não queria parar antes de chegar na casa de Elyza. Em menos de dois dias, o quartinho pequeno da garota se tornara confortável e seguro. Ela gostara de acordar aconchegada no corpo de Elyza, de beijá-la antes de se levantar, de se acomodar na mesinha enquanto esperava o café da manhã... Alicia agora entendia o que Nick sentia. Não era apressado o que vivia ao lado de Elyza, era o apocalipse e as duas queriam apenas aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

— Alicia, cuidado! — exclamou Elyza, empurrando a garota para frente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um infectado frente a frente. Sem prestar devida atenção, e acreditando que a rua estava limpa como sempre estivera, Alicia não viu ou ouviu os zumbidos da criatura. Ela agradeceu por Elyza estar sempre atenta ao seu redor.

A garota tropeçou ao ser empurrada e por pouco não caiu no chão. Ela viu Elyza avançar para o infectado e chutá-lo para longe. Lembrou-se da faca em seu bolso e a puxou, caminhando os passos faltantes para chegar à criatura antes que ela se levantasse. Alicia manteve-o no chão e enfiou a faca borboleta em seu olho esquerdo.

Toda a ação durou pouco mais de um minuto. Mesmo assim, Alicia arfava. Ela não deixou de se xingar mentalmente. Não deveria andar tão avoada por aí.... Se estivesse sozinha, provavelmente seria mordida e seus gritos chegariam tarde demais nos ouvidos de sua família.

Elyza se espreguiçou e soltou uma risada nervosa. Sua expressão mostrava alívio por ter conseguido derrotar o infectado. A noite cobria as duas garotas, mas por alguma razão, Alicia via perfeitamente o brilho insano nos olhos de Elyza. Ela mordeu o lábio e não hesitou em puxar a outra para um beijo apaixonado. Quase se esqueceu que há pouco chorava. Ainda podia sentir as lágrimas secas em suas bochechas, mas naquele momento isso não importava.

— Acho que a gente devia continuar isso em casa — disse Elyza, parando o beijo assim que Alicia tentou tirar a sua jaqueta. — Ele não vai se incomodar, mas talvez seus pais...

— Mãe — respondeu Alicia, um pouco desapontada. Contudo, entrelaçou a sua mão na de Elyza e acompanhou a garota. — Travis é meu padrasto. Não sei se já te falei isso.

— Não, mas agradeço a informação. Chamei dele de Sr. Clark hoje. Talvez tenha sido o maior mico que já paguei na vida.

— Ele é educado demais para te corrigir — falou Alicia. Então, a visão dos corpos dos garotos mortos a sangue frio por Travis passou por sua cabeça. Ele era agora um homem quebrado, enterrado em sua própria amargura.

— Você gosta dele? — Elyza percebeu a expressão de Alicia ao chegarem na porta de sua casa.

— No começo, não muito. Essas últimas semanas foram barra pesada. Nos aproximamos como família, só para...

Alicia não completou a frase. Os seis haviam se unido à Strand para fugir de Los Angeles. De repente, eram apenas cinco. Cada um deles tinha problemas e não sabiam como lidar com eles sem causar uma rachadura na relação do grupo. Depois de separações (talvez até necessárias) e brigas, eram só quatro. Alicia não gostava disso. Tinha medo de quem poderia ser o próximo a morrer.

— Não vale a pena. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça ao entrar, ainda se segurando à Elyza. — Sabe o que vale a pena?

Elyza fez que não, puxando Alicia para seus braços.

— Você. Aqui. Agora.

— Estou lisonjeada.

Mesmo à pouca luz, Alicia notou as bochechas de Elyza ficarem vermelhas. Era a primeira vez que via a garota corar. Não escondeu o sorriso enquanto seus lábios lentamente encostavam nos dela. Beijá-la estava se tornando rotina e Alicia queria se acostumar com isso, queria ter alguém para ser seu apoio emocional. E, mesmo depois de ter quebrado a cara algumas vezes, continuava querendo isso.

A natureza humana era estranha, Alicia pensou.

Elyza terminou o beijo da mesma maneira apaixonada e deixou a garota à vontade no sofá enquanto checava a garagem. Desde que as duas se conheceram, ela não dormia lá, mas sempre verificava se sua moto continuava ali ou se algum infectado atravessara a barreira e estava no quintal. Alicia aguardou no escuro, se perguntando quando Elyza ligaria o gerador de novo para fazer os “hambúrgueres australianos mais famosos do México” (ela mesma os denominara assim).

— Tudo em ordem? — perguntou Alicia assim que Elyza voltou. Ela trancou a porta e, por precaução, empurrou um armário da cozinha na sua frente.

— O único lugar mais tranquilo que aqui seria uma ilha deserta. Ou em um barco.

Alicia tentou não rir. Elyza sentou ao seu lado e franziu o cenho.

— O quê?

— Já estive em um, não vale a pena.

— Há tanto que não sabemos uma da outra, e mesmo assim parece que nós nos conhecemos há anos — observou Elyza, passando o braço por cima do ombro de Alicia. Mesmo com tudo fechado, ainda fazia um frio relativo na sala de estar. — É estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo.

— Você é estranha e boa — falou Alicia com um sorriso bobo.

Elyza revirou os olhos. Ela colocou a face de Alicia em suas mãos e a beijou. O beijo foi intenso e desesperado. Ao se separarem para recuperar o fôlego, Alicia viu o desejo nos olhos de Elyza. Tentou acompanhar os beijos e mordidas que ela dava em seu pescoço, mas levou tempo.

Antes que Alicia pudesse notar, sua blusa jazia no chão e Elyza não usava mais sutiã. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, mas parecia que não era suficiente. Alicia não conseguia pensar com clareza. Tudo na sua mente estava inebriado por Elyza.

Ela olhou de relance para o chão da sala e as roupas estavam por todos os lados. Alicia sorriu. Ela estava por cima de Elyza, e a garota a olhava com aquele olhar que a cativara desde a primeira vez em que conseguira enxergar seu rosto na noite escura de Tijuana alguns dias atrás.

— Ah, Deus — gemeu Elyza, dando outro beijo de tirar o fôlego em Alicia. — Acho que fui longe demais.

— Não... — contestou Alicia.

Alicia sentou no sofá e fez com que Elyza sentasse em seu colo. Acariciou todo seu rosto de uma maneira mais sexual. Elyza mordeu seus dedos de leve antes de beijá-la mais uma vez.

— Nós vamos para o quarto ou...? — Outra sessão de amassos terminara e Elyza estava com o rosto entre os seios de Alicia.

Elyza fez sinal de silêncio enquanto Alicia se apertava para mais perto dela e chupava um dos seus mamilos. A garota obedeceu à sua ordem sem reclamar. Por algum motivo, ela sabia que passaria grande parte da noite presa àquele sofá.

 

* * *

 

Para total desgosto de Madison, Alicia decidiu ir junto com Elyza em sua moto. A família Clark e Luciana ficaram no carro que tinham usado para fugir do hotel na calada da noite. Os seis passaram o dia se organizando para sair de Tijuana. Travis e Madison continuavam relutantes a ir embora, mas não fizeram objeções em voz alta.

— Finalmente vou pegar minhas armas — disse Elyza, ajeitando o capacete de passageiro em Alicia. — Espero que tenham guardado elas, senão vou explodir aquele forte.

— Sem conversas sobre explosões perto da minha mãe, por favor — Alicia pediu para a garota, que abriu um sorriso divertido. Madison observava as duas do carro e sua expressão não era nada feliz. — Porque você não pode pegar outras armas, hein?

— Porque aquelas são _minhas_. — Elyza fez bico. Alicia revirou os olhos. — Tem minhas iniciais nelas. Eu ganhei quando entrei oficialmente para o t-r-á-f-i-c-o.

Elyza soletrou a palavra para evitar ser ouvida por Madison. Alicia tentou não fazer careta diante da nova informação. Não conhecia nada dos cartéis e não tinha interesse em descobrir. Imaginou a garota na sua frente recebendo a pistola e a escopeta que carregava no dia que a conhecera, como presentes de Natal. Era estranho.

As duas subiram na motocicleta, devidamente protegidas com capacetes, e lideraram o caminho até a fronteira. Nenhuma mudança foi notada por Alicia ao chegarem. Não havia ninguém por perto, o que era um alívio. Ela se perguntou se o cara que Elyza atirara estava bem. Eles passaram pelo posto de imigração sem maiores problemas.

O caminho até o forte foi iluminado apenas pelos faróis da moto e do carro. Por pouco mais de meia hora, Alicia se segurou com força na jaqueta de Elyza por conta das condições da estrada de terra. O grupo se aproximou do forte com faróis desligados, mas a precaução não foi necessária. O lugar estava abandonado, com infectados andando a esmo e os portões abertos.

Elyza entrou com tudo no local, atropelando sem querer um infectado que passava. Alicia esperou a garota parar a moto para descer. Ligou sua lanterna, se sentindo em um filme de terror. Não havia nenhum outro barulho além do carro e dos passos dos infectados.

— Credo... — ela murmurou, enfiando sua faca no cérebro da criatura que Elyza atropelara. — O que diabos houve aqui?

Travis, Luciana e os Clark saíram do carro igualmente em choque. Madison parecia de alguma forma aliviada, e Alicia entendeu porquê. Com infectados ela sabia lidar. Com o exército americano, talvez nem tanto.

Alicia se abaixou e jogou a luz da lanterna nas roupas do infectado. Eram militares — calça camuflada e regata verde-clara — e definitivamente pertencia a um dos caras que vivia ali. Sua _dog tag_ havia sido amassada por uma bala. Talvez fosse um dos que morreram na fuga do grupo.

— Os que tiveram a chance, fugiram — disse Elyza. A garota estava parada ao lado da parede ainda não terminada que elas usaram como escudo dias antes. Alicia podia ver as engrenagens do seu cérebro funcionando a todo vapor. — Eles não conseguiriam salvar quem foi atingido, seria desperdiço de medicamento. As construções pararam e eles voltariam para limpar o forte. Não podem deixar um local como esses simplesmente parado.

— O que isso significa, então? — indagou Luciana, sentada numa cadeira e fitando Elyza com interesse. Travis, Nick e Madison limpavam o interior do forte enquanto Elyza andava para lá e para cá, confabulando o que teria acontecido.

— Os militares... mercenários... sei lá.... Eles podem voltar. Nós precisamos pegar minhas coisas e cair fora o quanto antes.

Alicia apontou a lanterna para o prédio na borda do forte. Ali deveria estar toda a informação que eles precisavam para invadir Fort Irwin e salvar o povo da Colônia. Ela repassou o que pensava para Luciana e Elyza, e as três não perderam tempo. Correram até a porta de entrada para encontrá-la trancada com cadeado.

— Ah, mas que merda. — Elyza olhou para os lados, procurando uma forma de entrar no local.

Ela abriu um sorriso selvagem ao notar um barracão pequeno na curva do muro. Em letras garrafais, Alicia ficou surpresa em encontrar a palavra “Arsenal”. Aquilo era uma base militar, no final de contas, ela pensou. Elyza correu para lá e soltou um grito de felicidade ao abrir a porta sem dificuldades.

A garota voltou minutos depois encaixando cartuchos numa escopeta. Seu sorriso permanecia enorme. Com um flash da lanterna, Alicia viu as iniciais E.L. na coronha da arma. Também notou a pistola no coldre da perna. Simples assim, Elyza estava com seu armamento de volta.

— Afastem-se — avisou Elyza para as garotas. Ela carregou a arma e atirou contra o cadeado, causando um estrondo.

— Vocês estão malucas! — Nick exclamou de longe.

— Continuem o bom trabalho! — Luciana gritou de volta.

Alicia revirou os olhos. Esperou que Elyza abrisse a porta e a segurou para que Luciana entrasse depois. Mesmo com três lanternas, ainda estava difícil de se enxergar dentro do prédio. O local tinha a aparência de uma delegacia de polícia dos anos 80. Tudo era velho e surrado. Os computadores eram antigos, as mesas tinham design antiquado e Alicia conseguia visualizar perfeitamente uma secretária de nos seus 60 anos com roupas cheirando a naftalina atendendo às garotas ali.

— Isso não parece nada com o que o exército americano teria — observou Luciana, revirando algumas papeladas. — Nos filmes não é assim.

Elyza parecia desapontada. Pela sua animação de minutos antes, ela queria encontrar cofres secretos com armas nucleares ou outro helicóptero para atirar. Alicia a observava com um olhar bobo. Era incrível como viera gostar de alguém em tão pouco tempo. Não arriscaria a dizer que estava apaixonada, mas era como se estivesse.

Ela sacudiu esse pensamento da cabeça ao prestar mais atenção nos papéis que tinha nas mãos. Eram oficiais, ordens de serviço e transporte para um lugar desconhecido. Algumas palavras tinham sido censuradas com linhas pretas. Ela pediu o mapa da região para Elyza, que o entregou com um semblante duvidoso. Alicia comparou as coordenadas dos documentos com o mapa e sua ideia provou-se correta: tudo o que estava ali na Reserva deveria ser entregado para Fort Irwin.

Alicia procurou por mais documentos que detalhavam os transportes pelas mesas. Com a fuga e os infectados, tudo tinha sido abandonado às pressas. Devia haver algo ali que informasse o rapto dos moradores da Colônia. A garota tinha a sensação que os militares categorizariam tudo por ali.

— Achei! — Alicia exclamou em voz alta alguns minutos depois. Luciana e Elyza a encararam, buscando informações. A garota apontou para os documentos que carregava e sorriu. — Olhem só isso: “Dez caminhões para o carregamento de civis ilegais. Cerca de 150. Crianças e idosos nos grupos. Poucos homens em boa idade para trabalho.”

Seu sorriso sumiu ao ver a frase seguinte. Ela olhou para Luciana como se pedisse desculpas, mas a mulher não entendeu o que quis dizer. Alicia teve medo de dizer em voz alta o que estava escrito no papel. Não queria causar sofrimento ao seu irmão e sua namorada.

Ela mordeu o lábio e passou o papel para Elyza. A garota franziu o cenho, porém seus olhos logo leram a mensagem e sua expressão foi de confusa à raivosa em segundos. Elyza, por fim, entregou o documento para Luciana, que o leu com o semblante de horror.

—  _¡_ _Hijos de puta!_ — A voz de Luciana não passou de um sussurro furioso. Ela estendeu o papel de volta à Alicia e começou a andar em círculos pela sala. — Aqueles _desgraciados_ vão matar toda minha gente! Isso é genocídio! Precisamos ir para Fort Irwin o quanto antes!

— Como...? — Alicia questionou, pegando mais documentos sobre a mesa e os mostrando para Luciana. — Eles transferiram mais armas para lá, a estrutura é uma fortaleza, e eles são _o_ exército! Somos só seis pessoas fracamente armadas.

— E duas não estão tão dispostas a lutar — complementou Elyza. Mesmo a sua teimosia não era páreo para militares americanos. Alicia podia ver em que ela estava com medo do que poderia acontecer dali para frente.

Luciana sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e não deixou de demonstrar a sua irritação com o que discutiam. Alicia também estava aterrorizada com a ideia de invadir uma base militar, mesmo sua coragem tendo crescido nos últimos dias. Era um plano perigoso e mortal, de acordo com o relatório dos militares.

— O que encontraram por aqui? — Nick entrou na sala. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue e uma machadinha pendia em seu cinto.

Madison e Travis vieram logo atrás. Alicia deu uma espiada no lado de fora e não viu nenhum infectado. Com muito esforço, ela imaginou, sua família fechou o portão do forte. Estavam seguros... por enquanto.

Elyza explicou o que Alicia encontrara nos documentos militares. A garota os entregou para a mãe, que os leu atentamente. Enquanto falava, Alicia percebeu que Elyza deixava ideias no ar. Falou em sequestro, apreensão e até uso do resto das armas deixadas no arsenal. Não havia muita comida ali, mas era o suficiente para que os seis sobrevivessem até formarem um plano concreto para invadirem Fort Irwin.

— Então, acreditam que o exército americano está dando uma de nazistas e exterminando mexicanos? — Travis indagou em tom cético.

— Não é mais o exército, para começo de conversa — respondeu Elyza em tom duro. Ela jogou uma pasta nos braços de Travis. — O governo caiu semanas atrás. Eles não respondem a ninguém além deles mesmos.

— Se os militares já eram hostis quando estávamos em Los Angeles, pensa agora — falou Madison com os olhos ainda nos documentos —, aqui, na fronteira com o México. Toda essa confusão vai além dos mercenários contra os traficantes. É trabalho escravo e genocídio.

— Mas eles não importam, não é? — A voz de Nick era amarga. Ele estava ao lado de Luciana e tinha sua mão no ombro dela. — Usam o fim do governo para justificar sua crueldade.

— E vão voltar para cá — afirmou Alicia. — Até lá, nós vamos estar prontos e lidaremos com eles. Elyza me deu uma ideia.

Contou o que planejava. Para sua surpresa, todo mundo pareceu gostar do que pensara. Até Madison e Travis estavam inclinados a aceitar o plano. Sua mãe demonstrou interesse no que os militares trabalhavam e não escondeu sua raiva à medida que lia as pastas espalhadas pelo local.

Passava da meia-noite quando o grupo decidiu descansar. Ninguém sabia quando a suposta visita dos militares aconteceria e queriam estar prontos. O forte não possuía alojamentos e o grupo teve que acomodar em colchões de ar trazidos no carro de Travis. Procurando privacidade, Elyza e Alicia arrastaram o colchão que usariam para o segundo andar minúsculo da instalação, possivelmente usado pelo comandante do local.

— Capitão Thomas Smith. — Elyza leu a placa impecavelmente limpa que estava na mesa. — Acha que esse é o cara que vamos enfrentar?

— Duvido muito — respondeu Alicia, terminando de encher o colchão. — Certamente há um general em comando no Fort Irwin.

— Espero ter atirado nele durante a fuga — disse Elyza em tom displicente. Ela sentou-se na cadeira giratória do capitão e deu algumas voltas. — Menos um oficial para nos ferrar.

— Não fale assim — censurou Alicia, pensando na mãe no andar de baixo.  Mas ela também não se acostumara com a naturalidade com que Elyza falava de mortes e armas. — Deixe essas coisas de lado e venha deitar.

— Puxa, você quer mesmo fazer isso com sua mãe escutando tudo? — Elyza brincou. Alicia rolou os olhos, embora um sorriso surgira em seus lábios.

Elyza despiu sua jaqueta de couro e a colocou para repousar na cadeira do capitão. Ela colocou a escopeta em cima da mesa, junto com uma de suas pistolas. A outra, deixou ao lado do colchão. Tirou seu par de botas e a calça, ciente de que Alicia a observava com o feixe da lanterna.

A visão de Elyza usando apenas a sua já característica regata branca e uma calcinha da mesma cor deixou a garganta de Alicia seca. O sexo da noite anterior e daquela manhã aparentemente não havia sido o suficiente. Ela mordeu o lábio para não soltar um gemido de insatisfação.

— Você é a garota mais sacana que existe — murmurou Alicia. Elyza deitara ao seu lado e a beijara lentamente. Debaixo do cobertor, eram uma só. — Nós não podemos fazer isso agora.

— Eu sei... — disse Elyza, tão perto de Alicia que a garota duvidou que outra pessoa naquele prédio a escutaria.

Alicia tentou argumentar mais, no entanto, não conseguiu. Sua boca e suas mãos queriam a boca e o corpo de Elyza.... Havia um imã que as mantinha juntas. Não desejava ficar longe da garota. Sabia que em circunstâncias normais, jamais toparia com ela na rua, e por isso a ansiava tanto. Era sua única oportunidade de ter a mulher da sua vida em seus braços e ela não a desperdiçaria.

— Como descobriu que as pessoas estavam se transformando? — indagou Alicia após os beijos quentes e silenciosos. O sono não vinha e precisava manter sua boca ocupada com outra coisa que não fosse Elyza.

— As histórias na TV — respondeu Elyza. A distância entre elas era mínima e suas testas por pouco não se tocavam. Ainda assim, Alicia mantinha sua mão na cintura da outra garota. — Foi o quê... uma semana...? Para que acontecesse um caso na região. Logo, as barricadas da Colônia se ergueram.

— E aí você roubou o antigo supermercado onde trabalhava.

— Eu sabia que os traficantes iriam para lá! — defendeu-se Elyza. Seu tom de voz deixou claro que estava indignada com a acusação de Alicia. — Apenas me precavi, como qualquer pessoa com noções de sobrevivência faria.

— Justo. — Alicia mordeu o lábio por um instante, procurando as palavras certas para a próxima pergunta. — E a primeira vez que matou um infectado?

— Eu estava ficando com alguém e acordei num dia com ela querendo me comer, mas não no sentido sexual. — Elyza parecia tranquila demais ao revelar o fato. — Foi na casa dela. Não faço a mínima ideia como ela morreu ou foi mordida. Não vi nada em seu corpo quando nós, hm, bem... você sabe. Peguei minhas coisas e caí fora antes que outra pessoa chegasse.

A revelação forçou um silêncio entre as duas. Alicia não estava com ciúmes de Elyza, porém não deixou de ficar surpresa com sua naturalidade. Após quase uma semana lado a lado com a garota, ela já deveria ter se acostumado, mas não era o que sentia no momento. Ficou com pena da garota que morrera em sua casa ao lado de alguém que gostava.

— Era o segundo encontro — disse Elyza, mais para ela mesma do que para Alicia. — Ela era divertida.

— Ela usava drogas? — perguntou Alicia.

— Não que eu soubesse. Pelo menos, nunca vendi nada a ela.

Antes que Alicia pudesse continuar seu questionamento, a cabeça de Nick surgiu nas escadas.

— Ei, vocês duas! — ele exclamou em um sussurro irritado. — Vão dormir! Nós temos muito o que fazer amanhã!

Alicia fez um aceno displicente para o irmão, que respondeu com um tapa em sua cabeça. Nick desceu de volta para o primeiro andar, as deixando rindo de sua aparição.

— É melhor dormirmos mesmo — disse Elyza, virando-se para o outro lado e aceitando de bom grado os braços de Alicia em volta de sua cintura. — Amanhã nós invadiremos uma base militar.

A agitação na voz de Elyza chegava a ser palpável, o que fez Alicia dar uma risadinha. A garota era tão empenhada em tudo que fazia, mesmo que seus gostos fossem duvidosos.

— Se o plano der certo — contrapôs Alicia. Ela enterrou seu rosto na curva do ombro de Elyza, se sentindo em casa mais do que se estivesse em Los Angeles.

— Vai dar certo. Eu sei que vai.

 

* * *

 

O soldado Jack Mars sempre foi uma pessoa tranquila. Ele nunca se envolveu nas brigas que os oficiais incitavam entre os de menor patente, tratava muito bem as garotas com quem saía e jamais ousou falar um palavrão na frente da mãe. Era o melhor soldado da turma e tinha orgulho disso, embora não deixasse à mostra. O seu melhor amigo no exército o chamava de sabichão.

Jack Mars não se importava. Ele era tranquilo. Então, quando o Fort Irwin virou refúgio de mercenários que tinham uma rixa com os traficantes de Tijuana, sua serenidade foi sumindo aos poucos. Daí, vieram os infectados. O Fort perdeu metade dos soldados e os refugiados foram bem-vindos no exército. Alguns deles tinham treinamento militar, o que certamente ajudou na decisão do general.

Ele não era mais o mesmo. O colapso da sociedade americana não lhe fez bem. Jack Mars perdeu a família inteira e isso o atormentou. Dizem que é preciso um dia ruim para tornar-se uma pessoa má.

Jack Mars teve sete dias ruins seguidos.

E isso o deixou louco.

Tinha raiva dos mexicanos atravessando a fronteira. Apesar de tudo, ainda era um membro do exército americano e iria defender seu país de todos os tipos de ameaça. Em poucas semanas, se aperfeiçoou em torturar os aprisionados que vinham da base perto do posto de imigração. Era bom em tirar informações deles e logo descobriram o paradeiro dos traficantes.

Estava tudo pronto para atacá-los quando aqueles 200 mexicanos malucos tentaram passar pelos mercenários. Jack Mars era o motorista principal do Fort. Os homens confiavam nele e ele confiava no trabalho que tinham organizado nos últimos dias. Com muito custo, o exército dominou os mexicanos e os enviou em camburões para Fort Irwin. Ele ainda iria “entrevistar” os homens que prendera.

As duas garotas que haviam aprisionado temporariamente atrapalharam o seu plano. A fuga insana causou danos irreparáveis no esquadrão. O exército não conseguiu enviar ajuda a tempo e os cinco homens que morreram na hora viraram infectados que morderam mais dez. Apenas três conseguiram escapar.

Agora, Jack Mars dirigia seu caminhão pela estrada já limpa em direção à San Diego. Um colega soldado estava ao seu lado, mas eles não conversavam. Jack Mars tinha um objetivo: limpar a base e ir à procura das garotas fugitivas. As duas tinham massacrado os seus colegas e isso era motivo bastante para alimentar sua vingança.

Se tivesse a oportunidade (e, sabendo do que era capaz, ele teria), mataria as duas.

Depois de uma noite inteira dirigindo, Jack Mars e seu companheiro viram à distância o forte dentro da Reserva de Tijuana. No entanto, o soldado notou algo estranho. Os sobreviventes disseram que deixaram tudo aberto, mas, da visão que tinha, o forte estava com os portões fechados e as luzes desligadas.

Comentou isso com o colega. O soldado sacudiu os ombros e disse que era sua imaginação pregando peças. Não havia civis vivos ou soltos que soubessem a localização da base... exceto pelas duas fugitivas, mas não acreditava que estariam por trás disso. Eram só duas garotas, afinal de contas.

De qualquer forma, não desacelerou até estar em frente ao portão da base. A luz do sol começava a brilhar no horizonte e Jack Mars queria acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Além de limpar o lugar, precisavam recuperar documentos importantes do exército. Era um trabalho minucioso que o general conferira a seu colega.

Jack Mars pediu para que o companheiro abrisse os portões pesados. Não queria sair do caminhão. Podia ouvir os infectados em algum lugar perto dali. Se alguém fosse morrer primeiro, que não fosse ele. Não tinha nada contra o colega, mas era um novo mundo. Precisava sobreviver.

O portão se moveu pouco com apenas o esforço do colega. Viu que deveria sair do caminhão e ajudá-lo se quisesse terminar o serviço antes do meio-dia. Sua paciência não era muito alta nos últimos dias. Não era o mesmo garoto bobo que entrara no exército por sentir falta do pai e querer se aproximar dele. Não era isso o que a união dos mercenários com os militares significava.

Antes que pudesse abrir a porta do caminhão, porém, alguém a abriu para ele. Jack Mars poderia não ser mais o homem calmo que um dia fora, mas sabia como não se mexer quando alguém aponta uma pistola para sua cabeça. Mordeu o lábio ao tirar as mãos do volante. Ao olhar para frente, seu companheiro sumira para dentro do forte.

— Olá, bonitão — cumprimentou alguém com um sotaque que não era nem mexicano ou americano. Definitivamente era uma mulher. — Você pode sair do caminhão? Queremos discutir algumas coisas.

 

* * *

 

O sol quente da manhã ardia na cabeça de Alicia. Ajoelhados bem na sua frente, os dois soldados do exército americano não estavam tão dispostos a dar respostas ao que seus superiores queriam com as pessoas da Colônia. Nick se irritara e dera dois tapas cheios nos rostos dos soldados, e mesmo assim nenhum cedeu.

Alicia duvidava que eles falariam alguma coisa. Manteriam sua lealdade ao seu general. Se a situação não fosse tão crítica, talvez apreciaria a fidelidade dos homens. Madison e Travis investigavam mais a fundo os documentos do exército. Eles ainda não confiavam plenamente em Elyza e preferiam ver por conta própria o que as forças armadas estavam tramando.

Isso deixaria os quatro mais jovens “cuidando” dos soldados. À exceção de Elyza, nenhum deles tinha experiência em _delicadamente_ tirar informações das pessoas. A fúria de Nick pelas respostas incoerentes dos militares o levou a usar violência, mas só. Luciana optou por ficar sentada embaixo de uma das tendas do pátio e apenas observava os dois soldados com ódio.

Elyza andava em círculos pelo pátio com a sua escopeta, estudando os dois reféns cuidadosamente. Desde que trouxera o motorista do caminhão para dentro ela não falara nenhuma palavra. Alicia achou seu comportamento estranho. Se a oportunidade fosse dada, Elyza falaria sem parar. Apesar do silêncio, Elyza tinha um olhar analítico e também um pouco assassino. Nos poucos dias que convivera com ela, Alicia nunca a vira dessa forma.

Seria assim que os traficantes torturavam suas vítimas?, Alicia se indagou. Os dias passavam e ela aprendia cada vez mais da vida de Elyza antes do mundo colapsar. Era um passado escuro e traumático, algo que aparentemente não podia ser tirado dela tão cedo. Elyza dissera que não se metera em confusão durante os dias dos infectados, mas sua inquietação em tirar informações dos soldados era a prova que talvez a garota não estaria pronta para deixar seu passado de lado.

— Nós sabemos dos planos — falou Nick para os soldados. — Sabemos que vocês querem exterminar os mexicanos em nome de um novo Estados Unidos.

O motorista do caminhão levantou a cabeça e olhou sem emoção para Nick. Apenas quatro letras estavam em sua identificação: MARS. O seu cabelo loiro era cortado rente à cabeça e seus olhos castanhos não demonstravam nenhum medo. Passava das dez da manhã e sua pele clara estava vermelha pela exposição ao sol. Suor pingava de sua testa. Mesmo assim, ele se mantinha ereto e sério. O soldado não iria se render para um bando de crianças brincando de heróis, Alicia sabia.

— Iremos usar vocês de qualquer maneira, então vocês bem que poderiam cooperar — continuou Nick. Elyza estava parada atrás dos dois homens e mirava a escopeta para o outro soldado. Seu sobrenome era Ritter. — Poderemos poupar vocês.

Soldado Mars não conseguiu esconder a risada de deboche. Elyza deu uma coronhada em sua cabeça antes que ele pudesse reagir. Mars caiu no chão e Nick fez menção de ajudá-lo, mas Alicia o impediu. A garota viu a tensão nos olhos de seu companheiro. Talvez pudessem, de alguma forma, fazer Ritter falar.

Ritter encarou Nick por um bom tempo. Assim como o homem, o irmão de Alicia também estava impressionado com a reação rápida de Elyza. Embora ele já tivesse testemunhado do que a garota era capaz, Nick lançou um olhar duvidoso para a irmã. Perguntava silenciosamente se era sensato mantê-la por ali.

Alicia revirou os olhos diante do questionamento. Se não fosse por Elyza, Nick ainda estaria preso em um dos minúsculos casebres do pátio. Luciana teria morrido, provavelmente. Alicia... bem, ainda estaria tentando agradar a mãe que porcamente se importava com ela. Se o grupo estava a caminho de resgatar o povo da Colônia, era por causa de Elyza.

— Então... — Elyza deu a volta e ficou frente a frente com Ritter — tem algo para falar?

Seu tom era uma mistura perfeita entre o sarcasmo diário e o perigo que a situação os colocara. Era também a primeira vez em horas que Elyza falava algo e sua voz soou rouca. Ela estava agachada na mesma altura de Ritter e não tremeu por um segundo enquanto pressionava por informações. Mars permanecia caído no chão do pátio, desacordado.

— Não vou falar nada. — Ritter cuspiu no rosto de Elyza. — Sou um soldado do exército americano e tenho meus direitos!

Elyza limpou o cuspe com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava a arma apontada para a cabeça de Ritter. Alicia sabia que ela não atiraria no refém, mas seu coração bateu descompassadamente. Elyza era imprevisível. Ela podia pensar que enfiar uma bala pelo crânio de Ritter amoleceria o desmaiado Mars. Ela podia ver que Ritter não falaria nada e o deixaria às moscas. Alicia mordeu o lábio e fez o que podia: esperou.

— Ela está pegando leve, não é? — Luciana perguntou assim que Alicia se aproximou.

— Temo que sim — respondeu ela, sentando-se na mesa ao lado da mulher. — Elyza é.… intensa demais para seu próprio bem.

— Aposto que os traficantes adoravam ela. Uma garota bonita, australiana e jovem trabalhando numa posição assim? Os caras fariam tudo o que ela pedisse.

— Ela ainda é uma boa garota — justificou Alicia, mais para si do que para Luciana. — Em tão pouco tempo ela deixou uma bela impressão para mim.

— _Yo sé qué_ impresión _está hablando_ — Luciana provocou com um sorriso divertido. As bochechas de Alicia ficaram vermelhas. — Vocês sequer tentaram se esconder.

— Não faz sentido. O mundo já acabou mesmo, tanto faz se estou beijando uma garota ou um garoto.

Alicia nunca pensou muito em sua sexualidade. Presumidamente, sempre imaginara ser hetéro. Ela sempre gostou de Matt durante a infância, nenhum dos garotos da escola se comparavam a ele. Jack era um babaca com boas intenções, mas Alicia nunca trocaria sua família por um garoto que lhe roubara.

Elyza, por outro lado, não se transformara, não lhe dera um bolo ou tentara fazê-la trocar sua família por ela. Apesar de Madison e Travis não gostarem muito dela, a garota tentara se integrar. Seu passado era uma incógnita que Alicia queria muito decifrar, mas isso levava tempo. Alicia desejava ter esse tempo.

— Ela é... — Alicia começou quando Elyza deu um soco em Ritter que o fez rodopiar — única.

— Não podemos negar isso a ela, é verdade — concordou Luciana.

Nick impediu Elyza de dar outro soco no soldado. Gritou que o plano não funcionaria se o rosto de Ritter estivesse desfigurado. Elyza assentiu e se afastou. Nick pôs Ritter ajoelhado e ajudou um Mars ainda desnorteado, mas acordado, a se sentar. Deu alguns goles de água aos dois. Elyza permaneceu os rondando com sua escopeta apoiada no ombro.

Meia hora depois de conversas em voz baixa com os soldados, Nick virou-se para Elyza e discutiu as informações que recebera. Alicia e Luciana assistiam tudo de longe. Soldado Mars não parecia muito feliz em ter entregado o que sabia tão facilmente, ao contrário de Ritter, que estava aliviado em não apanhar mais. Seu olho direito começava a ficar inchado.

— Eles vão nos levar lá — disse Nick ao se aproximar da irmã e de Luciana. Elyza vinha logo atrás. — Concordaram com o que eu disse. Mars parece não estar em condições de dirigir — o garoto lançou um olhar irritado à Elyza, que sacudiu os ombros de maneira displicente —, então Travis pode fazer o trabalho.

Nick suspirou. Alicia estava nas nuvens. Seu plano estava tomando forma. Em pouco tempo, o grupo poderia estar na estrada em direção a Fort Irwin para derrotar o exército e salvar os Colonos.

— Eles querem distância de tudo — falou Elyza a contragosto. — Vão ajudar a gente, mas não querem sujar as mãos.

— É melhor do que eu pensava — Luciana disse. Alicia concordou com ela. — Se eles mentirem, nós saberemos. Se eles estiverem falando a verdade, também saberemos.

— Darei um jeito se estiverem mentindo — murmurou Elyza, colocando a mão na pistola que mantinha no coldre em sua perna.

Durante todo o tempo em que eles discutiam ali, olhando abertamente na direção dos soldados, Mars e Ritter não se moveram ou emitiram nenhum som. Alicia não duvidava que ambos poderiam tramar algo, mas ali eram dois contra seis. Talvez eles pensassem em chegar no Fort Irwin antes de inventar fazer algo que irritasse Elyza. Agora, já deveriam ter uma ideia do que ela era capaz.

— Tudo bem. — Luciana se levantou. — Vou avisar Madison e Travis que a gente terminou por aqui.

— Alicia — chamou Elyza. A garota ficou de pé prontamente. — Venha, eu quero lhe mostrar algo.

— Vão me deixar sozinho... — Nick reclamou, aborrecido. — Ótimo! Espero que aproveitem o forte da melhor maneira que podem.

Alicia ignorou as implicações do irmão. Elyza seguiu na frente e rumou ao arsenal, para a surpresa da garota. Acenou para Madison ao passar pela janela do prédio. Sua mãe continuava irritada com o relacionamento que tinha com Elyza, mas Alicia não se importava. Se tudo desse certo, Madison teria de aceitar Elyza no grupo de uma forma ou de outra.

— Que encontro...! — Alicia falou assim que entraram na pequena sala do arsenal. — Levou sua antiga namorada ao covil dos traficantes?

— Corta essa — retrucou Elyza com desnecessária violência. Fechou a porta e foi até a prateleira onde estava as pistolas. — Andei percebendo algumas coisas. Sua mãe e Travis sabem atirar, Nick deve ter aprendido também... Luciana parece saber coisas que eu sequer tenho ideia, e isso é bom.

Elyza tirou um grampo do bolso e abriu o cadeado da prateleira em questão de segundos. Observou as pistolas por alguns instantes e pegou uma pequena. Ela a entregou para Alicia, incitando a garota a tocá-la.

— Apesar de você ter usado aquela escopeta perfeitamente durante a nossa fuga, duvido que saiba realmente a usar uma arma. — A pistola cabia na mão de Alicia perfeitamente. Uma olhada ligeira no cano indicou que era de calibre 9 mm. Voltou a encarar Elyza, sem realmente saber o que fazer. — Nós não temos tempo para que eu lhe ensine, mas se sairmos dessa vivas, prometo lhe dar uma aula no assunto.

Elyza estava sendo sincera e isso partiu um pouco o coração de Alicia. Ela deixou a pistola na mesa e beijou Elyza da maneira mais franca que poderia. Esse poderia ser seu último beijo e Alicia não deixaria que sua memória lembrasse de Elyza como a australiana insana acertando uma coronhada em um militar.

— Alguém mais vai pegar algo daqui? — Alicia questionou depois de soltar-se de Elyza. Podia ser impressão sua, mas o rosto da garota ficara vermelho. Ela tentou não sorrir. — Podemos levar essas armas para os Colonos.

— Você é a garota mais brilhante que já conheci. — Elyza abriu um sorriso animador que deixou Alicia nas nuvens. — E eu já fiquei com uma mulher que tinha PhD.

Alicia ponderou e decidiu que não precisava saber se Elyza namorara uma professora da Universidade de Tijuana. Ficou feliz pela garota a considerar como alguém necessário para o grupo, não um fardo ou incômodo. Ia ser difícil para ela perdoar como Madison a tratara nas últimas semanas. Desde o começo, sua mãe queria protegê-la, e Alicia apreciava isso, mas também queria se fazer útil. Ao lado de Elyza, ela se sentia útil e feliz.

— O que você acha, hein? — Alicia perguntou ao tirar duas pistolas grandes do armário e apontá-las para a prateleira de escopetas.

— Calma lá, Lara Croft — disse Elyza em tom de alerta. Alicia rolou os olhos e deixou as armas onde encontrara. — Vamos nos concentrar em sua proteção. A gente pensa em armar você como eu depois.

Elyza jogou um coldre para Alicia e a instruiu para que colocasse na perna direita. Alicia praticou como tirar a pistola do coldre o mais rápido que podia — e não é preciso dizer que ela falhou algumas vezes antes que pudesse acertar o passo e executar a manobra perfeitamente. Elyza ficou orgulhosa de sua aprendiz. Elas celebraram com outro beijo apaixonado.

Após Alicia se acostumar com a nova arma, Travis e Nick entraram no local e escolheram o que levariam. Travis ficou apenas com uma AK enquanto Nick se empolgou com as escopetas do exército. Pegou uma, além de uma pistola 9 mm. Luciana, que ficara para trás a fim de vigiar os militares, chegou mais tarde. Disse que tinha experiência com fuzis e gostou do que viu no arsenal. Ela discutiu com Elyza sobre as armas, deixando Alicia completamente fora do assunto.

Madison não foi ao arsenal. Ela estava ciente do perigo que enfrentariam e resistiu à escolha de uma arma. Alicia não gostava de pensar nela sem proteção, por isso guardou uma pistola do mesmo modelo que a sua na mochila de Elyza. A garota tentou argumentar, mas Alicia sabia que era melhor estar prevenida.

Com Travis no volante, o grupo e os reféns partiram pouco depois das duas da tarde. Ritter e Mars estavam na frente, devidamente amarrados. Nick os observava pela minúscula janela que separava a cabine do compartimento de carga. Luciana sentava-se de frente para Alicia, enquanto Madison e Elyza trocavam olhares em completo silêncio.

— A viagem dura pouco mais de cinco horas pela interestadual — revelou Mars. A nuca do soldado agora tinha um galo enorme por causa da coronhada de Elyza. Alicia se perguntou se ele estava bem. — Temos o caminho limpo, então vai ser mais fácil.

— Espero que sim — disse Travis, focado na estrada.

Então, o silêncio reinou no caminhão. Os soldados pareciam ter perdido o medo de voltarem a apanhar, mas mesmo assim não discutiram nenhuma palavra durante a viagem. Nick e Luciana estavam nervosos demais para dizer algo. Alicia e Madison não se olhavam, embora a mãe apoiasse sua mão no joelho da filha. A garota resolveu não ignorá-la e passou as primeiras horas do trajeto segurando a mão da mãe.

Elyza era a única aparentemente relaxada. Em meio ao silêncio da viagem, o único som que se ouvia era a garota montando e desmontando suas pistolas em velocidade recorde. Alicia observou de boca aberta quando ela juntou peças das duas armas e as remontou rapidamente. Os olhos de Elyza focaram somente em Alicia durante todo o processo.

— Onde estão os seus pais, Elyza? — Madison tentou engatar uma conversa quando Mars anunciou com a voz rouca que faltava três horas para chegarem ao Fort Irwin. Como ele sabia disso, Alicia não tinha ideia.

— Minha mãe faleceu no parto — contou Elyza. Ela olhou para Alicia, mas a garota estava igualmente confusa. — Meu pai está na Austrália. Vivo, eu espero.

— Veio fazer faculdade em Tijuana? — questionou Madison, genuinamente curiosa, apesar do leve tom zombeteiro.

— A Universidade de Tijuana é uma das melhores do México — respondeu Elyza, voltando a mexer com suas armas. Agora, ela lustrava sua escopeta. — Tem um bom curso de Literatura. Ou pelo menos tinha.

— Alicia é a primeira garota que você namora?

— Mãe! — exclamou Alicia, sentindo a vermelhidão subir por seu pescoço. Da cabine do motorista, ela escutou uma risadinha.

— Caramba, Alicia, só estou tentando conversar com a garota! — Madison retrucou, indignada.

— Tá tudo bem — disse Elyza, acalmando os ânimos. — Não, senhora Clark. Já namorei outras garotas antes disso tudo.

Alicia teve vontade de abrir a porta do caminhão e se jogar pela estrada. O que sua mãe estava pensando?! Havia outras maneiras de perguntar o que queria para Elyza e certamente horas mais apropriadas. Madison poderia ao menos ter esperado a parada que Travis prometera. Saber que Mars e Ritter conheciam um pouco de sua vida pessoal deixou Alicia desconcertada.

Elyza levantou os olhos e deu uma piscadela para Alicia. Murmurou que as perguntas não eram um problema e sorriu. A garota ficou um pouco mais aliviada com a reação de Elyza, mas ainda lançou um olhar irritado à mãe. Madison deu de ombros, como se não visse nada demais no diálogo que acabara de ter.

— Ela está tentando — sussurrou Nick no ouvido de Alicia. — É só isso que importa.

O grupo novamente caiu em silêncio. Travis logo parou em uma vendinha na beira da estrada e ordenou que fossem rápidos. Nick ficou vigiando os reféns no caminhão. Luciana entrou na pequena loja e se deparou com um infectado. A mulher xingou alto em espanhol, porém se livrou da criatura com sua faca. Elyza roubou alguns doces do caixa e aproveitou para usar o banheiro. Alicia a esperou do lado de fora do cômodo.

— Você está nervosa? — Alicia questionou, encostada na parede contrária à porta do banheiro.

— Para invadir uma base militar fortemente armada e resgatar um povo que mal conheço? — A voz de Elyza veio abafada. — É claro que não.

Seu tom era cômico, e Alicia desejou que a garota fosse verdadeira com ela, como na noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Elyza ainda usava sarcasmo como armadura e, especialmente naquele dia, ela a vestia com reforços.

— Se não nos matarem de primeira, farão coisa pior — comentou Alicia.

— Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça. — A porta se abriu e Elyza fechava o zíper de sua calça. Ela saiu do banheiro e ofereceu o local para Alicia antes de ir lavar as mãos. Quando Alicia recusou, a garota disse: — Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nos últimos meses é que guerrear nos deixa com vontade de mijar.

Alicia revirou os olhos, mas entrou mesmo assim. Só então reparou que as suas mãos tremiam. Estavam a pouco mais de uma hora de Fort Irwin. Essa era a última parada antes do destino final. Nenhuma pessoa do grupo poderia desistir agora. Alicia se perguntou se outra pessoa além dela estava tendo aquele mesmo pensamento.

— Vai dar tudo certo — ela falou para si. — Vai dar tudo certo.

— Alicia! — Elyza bateu na porta com força. — Vamos!

A garota se levantou e abriu a porta, sentindo como se suas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina. Mesmo assim, encarou Elyza profusamente e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Era agora ou nunca.

 

* * *

 

— Acha que consegue fazer isso? — sussurrou Elyza.

— O quê? — Alicia indagou, desconfortável. Ela estava agachada na mesma posição há vinte minutos.

— Matá-los na surdina. Não é uma tarefa fácil.

Alicia ponderou. Certamente ela não estava pronta para matar militares a sangue frio. Deus, quem poderia viver esperando por aquele momento? Ela fitou Elyza por um instante. A garota só queria seu bem e provavelmente entenderia se Alicia desistisse no último minuto. Ela poderia ficar com Madison no caminhão e aguardar o momento certo para liberar os reféns de Fort Irwin.

Era a escolha mais inteligente e Alicia sabia disso, mas ela não queria ficar para trás. Queria lutar e enfrentar quem atacou seu irmão na fronteira. Eles eram os vilões ali e ela queria ter a oportunidade de encará-los antes de eles morrerem. O desejo de vingança talvez não fosse o combustível certo para estimulá-la, porém quem iria enganar? Todos ali eram movidos pela vingança.

— Tenho minha faca. — Alicia sorriu duramente e fez movimentos rápidos com a lâmina para impressionar Elyza. — O quão difícil pode ser?

— Bastante. — Elyza murmurou para si e desviou o olhar.

O grupo, de acordo com Mars, estava chegando às instalações militares. O caminhão foi obrigado a desviar da interestadual e continuar viagem pela estrada de chão. Logo, Travis contou que havia avistado portões e luzes. Não deu para ver o pôr do sol, mas Alicia sentiu que o clima estava mais fresco. Em pouco tempo, a escuridão englobou tudo dentro da carroceria do caminhão.

Antes de se aproximarem do portão principal de Fort Irwin, Mars e Travis trocaram de lugar. Não havia tempo para que Travis ficasse junto da família, logo ele se encaixou da melhor maneira que pode nos pés de Ritter. Alicia tentou não imaginar no que seu padrasto estava pensando no momento. Ela esperava que a humilhação valesse a pena.

Enquanto isso, Alicia e os outros se preparavam. Nick e Luciana estavam na frente e atacariam os primeiros homens que abrissem as portas do caminhão. Elyza e Alicia ficaram atrás e avançariam assim que estivesse seguro. Madison se absteve da luta e escolheu ficar na carroceria. Se tudo corresse como o planejado, ela não precisaria se preocupar com nada. Seu único trabalho seria ajudar o povo da Colônia quando necessário.

— Mars! — Uma voz alegre exclamou. O caminhão parou no portão e teve que esperar a liberação oficial. — Você e Ritter demoraram dessa vez.

— Muitos infectados — respondeu Mars. Seu tom de voz era tranquilo. — O forte foi danificado, talvez permanentemente.

— Porra — o outro soldado disse. — Isso vai nos trazer problemas com os motoqueiros.

Alicia olhou para Elyza, confusa, mesmo que não houvesse uma única luz para indicar a troca de olhares. Ela engoliu em seco, aflita.

— Eles querem livrar a América dos mexicanos — retrucou Mars, amargo. — Esse é só mais um dos contratempos que terão nesse mundo.

O soldado que guardava o portão liberou a entrada de Mars e Ritter. Alicia segurava sua faca borboleta como se sua vida dependesse disso. A respiração de Elyza era desregulada. A garota poderia ter participado de encontros violentos na época do tráfico, mas Alicia imaginou que o nervosismo sempre seria o mesmo. Ninguém realmente deveria se acostumar a matar pessoas.

Elyza procurou a mão de Alicia no escuro e a segurou durante os minutos em que o caminhão entrava na instalação e era estacionado por Mars. Alicia ficou grata pelo gesto. A mão de Elyza estava gelada e seu toque deixou Alicia arrepiada. Queria poder beijá-la mais uma vez antes da invasão começar, porém não o fez. A garota não poderia saber como Madison reagiria.

— O que trouxe de lá, Mars? — Outra voz se fez ouvir assim que o caminhão parou. Alicia escutou Mars e Ritter saindo da cabine e cumprimentando os outros receosamente.

— Não muita coisa — respondeu Mars, acanhado. Não queria abrir a porta de trás do caminhão e Alicia entendia o sentimento. Ela não iria querer entregar seus familiares à morte tão facilmente. — Ritter e eu entregaremos os papéis para o Coronel Perkins. Vocês se divirtam.

— Nick — sussurrou Elyza rapidamente para o garoto na sua frente. — Esse é o sinal!

— Eu sei! — murmurou ele como resposta, se aprumando.

Nick e Luciana tinham suas facas a postos. Madison soltou um suspiro de pânico. Embora nunca tivesse sido muito religiosa, Alicia ouviu a mãe rezar duas Ave Maria ligeiramente antes das portas se abrirem e um soldado com um fuzil pendurado nas costas encará-los com a expressão confusa.

— Mas que merda é... — ele começou a falar, porém Nick logo deu-lhe uma coronhada e o puxou para dentro do caminhão.

— Que porra! — exclamou outro homem. Ouviu-se um baque surdo e Nick impediu que a irmã e Elyza checassem o que acontecera. Ele desceu do caminhão e espiou para fora. O garoto suspirou aliviado quando Travis apareceu ao seu lado com a pistola que roubara do arsenal da Reserva.

— Está todo mundo bem? — ele perguntou afobado.

— Estamos bem — respondeu Elyza, puxando Alicia e saindo da caçamba do caminhão. Não havia ninguém no pátio além do soldado desacordado. — Nós já vamos antes que eu me esqueça do mapa que Mars desenhou.

Elyza guiou Alicia pela porta mais próxima do descarregamento de caminhões. Alicia tinha sua faca em mãos, mas a pistola que pendia no coldre da calça parecia gritar para que ela a usasse. _Ainda não_ , pensou, e logo se repreendeu pelo ato. Quem diabos falava com armas? Estava ficando louca.

Alicia nunca entrou de fato em uma base do exército, mas o que tinha visto nos filmes basicamente resumia o Fort Irwin. Paredes de cor bege portas que aparentavam ter três metros de espessura, devidamente trancadas. O bloco onde estavam não havia janelas em suas divisões, o que deixou a imaginação de Alicia voando com o que eles realmente faziam por ali.

As duas percorreram uma distância considerável em poucos minutos antes de trombarem com o primeiro militar. Ele saía de uma sala e estacou diante delas. Elyza logo levantou a escopeta e murmurou para que o homem fechasse a porta e agisse como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele era um oficial, com três estrelas prateadas em seu ombro, e mesmo assim obedeceu às ordens.

— Nos leve aos prisioneiros — sussurrou Elyza, encostando a escopeta nas costas do homem. — Tenente.

Alicia não fazia ideia como Elyza sabia a patente do oficial, mas optou por não questionar. Apenas seguiu atrás dela e do homem, frequentemente olhando para trás para ter certeza de que não estavam sendo observados ou seguidos. Elas continuaram pelo corredor aparentemente infinito do bloco até que o homem as pediu para entrar na próxima porta à esquerda.

— É melhor que não esteja mentindo, chapa — disse Elyza com seu tom de voz ameaçador.

Por mais incrível que fosse, Alicia não imaginava que o oficial mentiria em uma situação com aquela. Ele parecia bem apavorado. Era um idoso, na casa dos 60 anos, e qualquer uma das duas poderia derrotá-lo facilmente. Como militar, o homem também deveria ter pensado em suas chances contra duas jovens. Alicia só não esperava que Elyza realmente atirasse no velho. Isso atrairia muita atenção desnecessária. Talvez fosse impossível sair daquele complexo se o exército ficasse sabendo da invasão.

— As chaves — pediu Elyza assim que chegaram ao fim do corredor que foi indicado pelo oficial. Havia uma porta com grades trancada. Estava escuro e não dava para ver o que acontecia dentro do bloco.

— Vocês não entendem! — exclamou o homem em completo terror. Mesmo assim, entregou as chaves para Elyza. — Os motoqueiros... eles vão nos matar se souberem que os prisioneiros escaparam!

— Que história é essa de motoqueiros? — perguntou Alicia para o nada, na esperança de que o oficial respondesse.

— Eles assumiram a Reserva antes dos mortos ressurgirem — começou ele. Elyza abriu a porta do bloco, mas parou para ouvir a história. — Sabiam do Fort Irwin e nos procuraram oferecendo uma parceria. Estávamos presos aqui e o que nos pediram não foi muito. Eles só queriam usar o bloco da prisão para deixar a sua “mão de obra”.

— Os mexicanos — adivinhou Elyza.

— Os que tentaram atravessar a fronteira depois dos mortos — concordou o oficial. — Não sabíamos o quão ruim a situação estava. Eles ficaram presos aqui por um tempo até que os motoqueiros decidiram se “divertir”. Soltaram alguns na floresta, os caçaram e os matavam. Os inaptos morreram queimados. Eram “tediosos” para os jogos. Alguns dos nossos se renderam à aparente diversão dos jogos e se aventuraram com os motoqueiros.

O estômago de Alicia deu um nó. Pensou que fosse vomitar. Ela olhou para Elyza e a garota também tinha o mesmo semblante de horror. Era desumano. Era violento. Era nojento. O mundo entrara em colapso e aqueles monstros divertiam às custas do sofrimento dos outros.

— Eles nos dominaram — continuou o oficial, derrotado. — Não podemos fazer nada contra os motoqueiros. O coronel não gosta disso, mas não os impede. Desde que os jogos começaram, quem não apoia se faz de cego. Um motoqueiro matou um soldado na frente de todo mundo por discordar dele. É uma atmosfera de medo que vivemos.

— Vocês fazem parte do exército, pelo amor de Deus! — Elyza exclamou. A garota sacudiu as lapelas do velho homem sem encontrar resistência. — Façam o que o exército faria! Defendam a população civil de tais atrocidades!

— Não é a população civil que eles juraram defender — disse Alicia quando o oficial ficou em silêncio.

Elyza olhou para a garota como se não acreditasse no que ouvisse. Soltou-se do oficial e enfiou o dedo no peito de Alicia. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

— Mas é a população que me acolheu — disse Elyza. — E eu vou salvá-la de um jeito ou de outro.

Dito isso, ela entrou no corredor da prisão e começou a destrancar as celas. O oficial escorou-se na parede e permaneceu sentado. Alicia continuou em pé, os olhos focados em Elyza. Não era sua intenção em momento nenhum chateá-la, só queria deixar claro o ponto de vista do oficial. Se ainda se consideravam membros do exército americano, eles não teriam nenhum motivo para defender mexicanos.

— Alicia! — exclamou Elyza, estalando os dedos na sua frente. — Você vai me ajudar ou não? Tem crianças e velhos aqui.

Alicia meneou a cabeça. Elyza liberara grande parte das celas e conduzia o povo para fora do bloco, mas estavam impedidos de sair por causa de Alicia. Ela se afastou e deixou os reféns saírem daquele lugar infernal. O velho oficial seguia sentado, sem fazer nenhum movimento para que saísse do lugar. A garota deixou-o ali. Não sabia o que o homem havia passado, talvez ele apenas precisasse de um tempo.

— Vamos deixar esse tanto de gente indefesa ir na nossa frente dentro de um quartel? — indagou Alicia para Elyza. Ela cuidava de uma garota cujo o joelho estava inchado.

— Óbvio que não — ela respondeu sem olhar para cima. — Se possível, nós podemos usar ajuda do tenente ali.

— Ele...

Elyza não lhe dava mais atenção. Alicia suspirou e atravessou o corredor apertado da melhor maneira que pode para falar com o oficial. Pediu espaço para um grupo de adolescentes e agachou-se ao lado do homem.

— Acredito que o senhor não nos falou seu nome — disse Alicia de maneira gentil.

— Leahy — murmurou o oficial. Sua cabeça estava entre os joelhos e Alicia quase não o ouviu. — Tenente-general David Leahy, ao seu dispor.

— Está a quanto tempo no exército?

— Desde os 18 anos... — Leahy levantou a cabeça e olhou para a garota com tristeza. — Em mais de quarenta anos, nunca pensei que veria o que vi nos últimos meses. Mortos levantando de suas covas... se me dissesse isso enquanto estava lá no Iraque, teria rido da sua cara.

Alicia sorriu condescendente. Não levou muito tempo para entender que o que sentia pelo velho tenente era pena. Uma vida inteira dedicada ao serviço... e o fim dela seria bem ali, assistindo pessoas inocentes morrerem por causa de um jogo cruel.

— Me desculpe... por ela. — Alicia apontou para Elyza, ainda conversando com os prisioneiros. — Ela pode ser bem impulsiva quando quer.

Leahy deu de ombros.

— Temos que sair daqui — continuou Alicia. — Precisamos da sua ajuda. Meus pais estão lá fora nos esperando. A cada minuto que nós ficamos aqui um dos... motoqueiros... pode avistá-los. As coisas não vão ficar feias só para vocês.

O oficial avaliou a situação. Havia cerca de 50 pessoas esperando a ordem para sair dali. Elyza procurava ouvir cada um deles da maneira mais acessível que podia. Alicia entreouviu um ou outro refém mencionando a Colônia. Havia muita gente ali, mas não era nem um terço do que Nick dissera que levara para fronteira. Essas pessoas teriam sobrevivido?

— Muitos dos soldados já foram para o alojamento — disse Leahy. — Vocês não vão encontrar resistência se eu for na frente. Talvez eles podem até ajudá-los.

Leahy se levantou de supetão, fazendo Alicia sobressaltar. Seu semblante era enérgico e ele parecia pronto para a batalha apesar de seu cabelo grisalho e as rugas de expressão. Alicia não deixou de sorrir quando o oficial a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ela chamou a atenção de Elyza.

— Temos o que precisamos — disse Alicia antes que a garota abrisse a boca. — Vamos encontrar Nick lá fora.

— Há outro bloco para prisioneiros, certo? — Elyza indagou para Leahy. — Havia mais gente com esse pessoal... onde eles estão?

— Os motoqueiros tomaram o outro bloco. — Leahy curvou os ombros, sem saber o que dizer. — Lá, estão sob a responsabilidade deles.

Alicia impediu Elyza de avançar no velho homem.

— Vamos sair daqui — repetiu a garota, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Elyza. Seu tom era firme. A outra entendeu o recado e se desvencilhou. — Lá fora nós decidimos o que fazer.

Alicia pediu para que Leahy fosse na frente. Elyza chamou as pessoas para que a seguissem calmamente e passou os que pareciam mais fortes na frente das crianças e idosos. Alicia ficou por último no comboio.

Ela rezou silenciosamente para que Nick e os outros estivessem bem.

 

* * *

 

Antes de chegarem à porta de entrada do bloco, Alicia ouviu tiros. Elyza e Lahey estavam na frente e pediram para que os reféns parassem. De longe, Alicia escutou seu nome e ultrapassou o mar apertado de antigos prisioneiros para chegar mais perto de Elyza.

— Parece que os motoqueiros nos acharam — disse Elyza. Lahey suava tamanho nervosismo.

Alicia se aproximou da porta e espiou o lado de fora do quartel. Tudo era uma bagunça. Nick e Luciana se escondiam atrás do caminhão de Mars, porém nem Travis ou Madison estavam à vista. A garota não deixou de notar um corpo estirado e engoliu em seco. Não dava para ter certeza de quem era. Sem querer ser má, ela desejou para que fosse um dos motoqueiros — ou até um militar. Qualquer um menos sua família.

Informou o que vira à Elyza e Lahey. Alicia conseguia ver as engrenagens do cérebro de Elyza tentando imaginar uma saída dali para os reféns. Esperava que ela tivesse alguma ideia, pois a sua mente estava vazia. Como transportaria mais de 50 pessoas em meio a um tiroteio? Era impossível.

— Eles podem ficar aqui, certo? — Lahey disse quando Alicia expôs suas dúvidas. — Não temos armas para todos eles e tenho certeza de que não estão aptos a enfrentar uma milícia. Estarão mais seguros dentro do complexo.

— E não encontramos nenhum soldado por aqui — completou Elyza. — Acho sua ideia válida.

A garota se virou com determinação para as pessoas que aguardavam. Em um espanhol fluente, Elyza explicou a situação e garantiu que todos ali sairiam com vida se seguissem suas regras. Os que estavam na frente passaram a informação para trás e, em questão de minutos, todos estavam a par dos planos.

Antes que Alicia e os outros pudessem sair do bloco, no entanto, três jovens se acotovelaram pelo grupo e se postaram na frente.

— _Queremos ayudar_ — o garoto do meio disse de maneira determinada.

Eram dois garotos e uma garota que não deviam ser mais velhos do que Alicia. Tinham as expressões cansadas, mas pareciam crentes em auxiliar seu grupo a sair dali do modo mais seguro possível. Estavam magros, com os cabelos desgrenhados e vestes remendadas, e nenhuma dessas características era o que mais importava.

Elyza olhou para Lahey e mordeu o lábio. Estava em dúvida sobre a ajuda dos jovens. Alicia, por outro lado, estava inclinada a aceitá-la. Apesar do apoio do oficial, eles continuariam em pouco número em relação aos motoqueiros.

— As armas estão no caminhão, não dá para pegá-las e trazê-las para cá. — sussurrou Elyza em inglês. — Eu não posso ter o sangue deles nas minhas mãos.

— Não há um arsenal aqui? — indagou Alicia para Lahey.

O oficial negou com a cabeça veementemente.

— Nós estamos escassos em armas — ele explicou. — Os motoqueiros nos roubaram grande parte depois que aquele soldado resolveu ignorar suas regras.

A expressão de Elyza indicava que ela estava prestes a dar uns sopapos no homem.

— _Usted no puede ir_ — disse Elyza para os jovens. — _No tenemos armas para todos. Lamento._

Os três ficaram claramente chateados.

— Vocês podem ficar aqui e organizar grupos — disse Alicia de repente — para procurarem por qualquer coisa que nos ajude pelo bloco. Deixe alguém para vigiar a porta. Vamos precisar desse apoio para tirar vocês daqui.

A garota falava um pouco de inglês e traduziu a fala de Alicia para os outros dois. Eles se animaram e logo começaram a dividir os reféns para as tarefas indicadas. O garoto do meio agradeceu a Alicia com a cabeça e desejou boa sorte ao trio.

— Vamos precisar — murmurou Lahey, checando seu revólver.

Ele abriu a porta e a segurou para que as garotas passassem. O trio não teve tempo nem de se situar: foram logo recebidos com tiros dos motoqueiros. Eles se esconderam ao lado de Nick e Luciana, que ficaram surpresos ao ver um oficial do exército americano como ajuda.

— ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM?! — Nick gritou em meio ao tiroteio. — Eles nos atacaram assim que vocês entraram. Demoraram horas!

— Nem foi tanto tempo assim — zombou Elyza, se posicionando ao lado esquerdo da carroceria do caminhão e descarregando sua pistola em questão de segundos.

— Onde estão Madison e Travis?! — Alicia questionou.

Luciana apenas apontou para à direita do caminhão. Alicia ousou dar uma espiada e encontrou sua mãe e o padrasto atrás de uma bancada de armas, aparentemente presos. Madison tinha o olhar aterrorizado no rosto enquanto Travis fazia o máximo para manter os motoqueiros afastados.

— Mas que merda! — xingou Alicia em voz alta, impressionando o irmão. — Nós temos que tirar eles dali!

— Estamos meio ocupado no momento, mana! — exclamou Nick exaltado.

— Merda, merda, merda… — murmurou Alicia para si, ajeitando a pistola. Ainda não disparara um tiro com ela e, honestamente, temia por esse momento.

Secretamente, ela desejou errar todos os tiros. Alicia observou novamente o local onde sua mãe se escondia. Não havia efetivamente nenhum motoqueiro por perto, o que lhe abria uma vantagem. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ela ignorou seu medo. Os outros estavam ocupados e essa era sua chance de se provar para Madison, mesmo que cada parte do seu corpo dizia que não precisava fazê-lo.

Alicia respirou fundo, colocou a pistola junto ao seu rosto e esperou até que os tiros inimigos cessassem por um momento. Assim que eles pararam, a garota correu o máximo que pode ao encontro de Madison e Travis, escorregando para se esconder dos tiros que recomeçaram.

— Alicia?! — exclamou Madison, como se não acreditasse no que via.

— Mãe, ao meu comando você vai correr até a porta do bloco, beleza? — explicou Alicia sem perder tempo. — Os reféns estão lá, eles vão cuidar de você… não está machucada, está?

Madison negou com a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Você vai até eles. Se esconda, por favor. — Alicia se virou para o padrasto deu um tapa com toda a força que tinha em seu ombro. — Porque você a deixou aqui, seu idiota?!

— Não tive tempo para pensar nisso! — Travis respondeu, indignado.

Alicia revirou os olhos. Ela se ajeitou ao lado da mãe e voltou a olhar para onde a maioria dos motoqueiros estavam. Eram muitos, não daria para vencê-los apenas com seis pessoas e pistolas. Desejou que o arsenal do exército não tivesse ido parar na mão daqueles malucos.

Ela nunca fora muito boa de mira. Assim que a cabeça de um motoqueiro com uma bandana surgiu por cima de uma moto, Alicia não perdeu a sua chance. Esperava acabar aquilo com uma única bala. Mordeu o lábio e mirou grotescamente no tanque da motocicleta. Determinada, ela apertou o gatilho. O recuo da pistola não lhe afetou como pensava.

A explosão do tanque esquentou o rosto de Alicia. Não havia reparado que estava perigosamente perto do inimigo. A garota assistiu com horror as partes do corpo do homem de bandana subir e descer em câmera lenta. Olhou para a mão que segurava a pistola e depois para Travis, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

— MÃE, AGORA! — O silêncio que reinou fez ela lembrar da razão de estar ali. Precisava ter certeza de que Madison estava segura.

Madison precisou da ajuda de Travis para se levantar. Assim que ficou de pé, no entanto, não foi necessário lembrá-la novamente para onde deveria correr. Alicia observou a garota com quem conversara antes abrir a porta do bloco onde os refugiados estavam e empurrar Madison para dentro sem cerimônia. Permitiu-se um suspiro aliviado. Sua mãe estava a salvo. Por agora.

— Puta merda... — disse Travis com os olhos vidrados no fogo que subia do resto da motocicleta. A explosão atingira outras motos e os homens tentavam ao máximo sair do local o quanto antes. — Isso é apavorante.

— Não tão apavorante quanto trancar pessoas como gado e soltá-los dentro da floresta para tentar capturá-los — retrucou Alicia amargamente. Seus dedos se prenderam com firmeza no cabo da arma.

— Será que já é seguro sair?

— Não sei. — Alicia voltou a olhar para o caminhão onde Nick e os outros se escondiam. Não havia sinal deles.

Do outro lado do pátio, Alicia viu a cabeleira loira de Elyza avançar até os motoqueiros. Ela queria gritar para que a garota voltasse a se esconder, mas sabia que seus esforços seriam inúteis. Elyza estava próxima à moto que explodira e ao seu lado a cabeça com bandana começara a grunhir. Rapidamente, a garota enfiou a faca no infectado. Alicia soltou um suspiro aliviado.

— Está silencioso demais — comentou Travis, olhando por cima do muro. — Se todos eles morreram ou fugiram, precisamos ter certeza.

— Alguém pensou nisso antes. — Alicia apontou para Elyza, agora de pé e andando pelas motocicletas queimadas. Não ouvira ameaças ou tiros na direção da garota, então Alicia assumiu que as coisas estavam pacíficas por enquanto.

— Que batalha, hein! — exclamou Nick, saindo do esconderijo e acenando para a irmã e Travis. — Onde estão as pessoas sequestradas?

— Dentro do prédio — respondeu Alicia, também se levantando. Ela puxou Nick e Luciana para um canto antes que eles pudessem entrar no local. — Quanto a isso... só havia 50 pessoas lá. Lahey, o oficial, nos disse que há outro bloco para prisioneiros, mas os motoqueiros tomaram ele.

Alicia decidiu esconder os jogos maníacos do irmão. Só a notícia de que a Colônia não estava completa em um só prédio já deveria ser um baque suficiente. Deixaria que o povo contasse à Luciana. Ela e Nick mereciam ouvir a verdade da boca de seus companheiros.

Deixou que os dois entrassem no bloco e pediu para que Lahey levasse seu padrasto na busca de outros reféns no alojamento que haviam confiscado para si. Alicia caminhou pelos destroços dos motoqueiros. Sentia que deveria fazer isso. Ela causara toda aquela destruição. Acabara com a batalha, mas viveria com seu peso na consciência para sempre.

Assim como Andrés.

— Ei! — Elyza cumprimentou ao vê-la. Um infectado sem pernas rastejava ao seu encontro, mas a garota o matou com destreza. — Bela mira. Sabia que você não iria me decepcionar.

Alicia enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e sorriu tristemente. Elyza tinha orgulho em suas habilidades militares, mas Alicia estava longe de sentir isso. Não queria se tornar uma máquina de matar.

— Você acha que os outros reféns estão vivos? — indagou Alicia, evitando pensar no mal que causara. _Os motoqueiros são bem piores_ , disse a si mesma.

— Espero que sim. — O tom de Elyza era mortalmente sério. Ela tirou uma roda em cima de um homem e suspirou ao ver seu rosto manchado de sangue. — Esses caras são uns monstros. Merecem sofrer o dobro do que causaram.

O som do tiro ecoou por todo o pátio de repente. Alicia ainda segurava sua pistola e apontou para o nada, começando a entrar em pânico. Seu estômago deu uma volta completa ao ver o homem presumidamente morto segurando a arma e a mirando na direção de Elyza.

A garota segurava o ombro esquerdo e fazia uma careta de dor. Alicia então entendeu a cena. O homem atirara em Elyza na primeira oportunidade que tivera. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados, mas não era medo que se via em sua expressão e sim ódio. Raiva corria pelas veias daquele maluco e ele parecia disposto a levar Elyza para o inferno junto com ele.

— Filha da puta — ele sussurrou fracamente. Não conseguia se levantar e Alicia manteve sua pistola virada para o homem. — Eu conheço você... matou dois de meus homens nos velhos tempos. Um demônio de saias. Prometi que mataria você e irei cumprir essa promessa.

— NÃO! — gritou Alicia antes que o motoqueiro atirasse novamente.

Ele se surpreendeu de ver uma segunda pessoa ali. Voltou sua arma para Alicia mesmo que seu corpo parecesse odiar cada movimento brusco que ele fazia. Alicia engoliu em seco, aterrorizada.

— Posso levar você comigo também, garotinha — desdenhou o homem. Ele tossiu e cuspiu sangue. Não deveria estar com muito tempo de vida, mas era uma ameaça para as duas enquanto ele mantivesse o dedo no gatilho.

— Você já está morrendo, babaca — retrucou Elyza no mesmo tom. O rosto da garota estava branco que nem papel. Sua pistola jazia no chão. Como um soco na barriga, Alicia se lembrou que Elyza era canhota. O tiro teria afetado todo o lado esquerdo do seu corpo. — Nos faça um favor e vá sem fazer a gente desperdiçar uma bala.

O homem levantou o braço novamente e mirou em Elyza. Ela estava sem a escopeta no ombro, embora Alicia duvidasse que a garota conseguisse atirar em algo naquelas condições. A respiração de Alicia se tornou repetitiva e pesada. Ela deveria resolver aquele conflito. Com uma pistola. Matar alguém para salvar uma pessoa com quem se importava.

O rosto de Andrés veio à sua cabeça. Ele sabia como tratar os feridos... ele era graduando de Medicina... Andrés tinha uma vida no hotel antes de Alicia e os outros chegarem ali... Andrés era uma boa pessoa. Alicia o matara para proteger seu padrasto.

Travis era ambíguo assim como Elyza. O que ele causara àqueles garotos... deveria ser imperdoável. Mas não era. Porque não era? Porque ele era “família”? Andrés também tinha família no hotel... família que Travis indiretamente matara. A cabeça de Alicia zunia com os pensamentos.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Elyza. Sabia um pouco do passado da garota e em poucos dias aprendera a conviver com sua personalidade explosiva. Era por isso que apontava a arma para o moribundo aos seus pés. Elyza a salvara algumas vezes no pouco tempo de vivência. As duas tinham formado um laço. Alicia nunca se viu longe da mãe nesse mundo maluco, mas agora percebia que tinha chance. E a sua chance era em Elyza.

— Alicia... — implorou Elyza.

Só então percebeu que a pistola estava apontada para Elyza.

 _Não era minha intenção_ , Alicia tentou falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Seus olhos se voltaram para o homem. Ele ainda não atirara. Parecia um tanto surpreso com a reviravolta. Sua boca começou a formar um sorriso seguido de uma risada, mas ela nunca chegou aos ouvidos das garotas.

Alicia atirou na cabeça dele, dessa vez sem hesitar.

— Boa mira — elogiou Elyza novamente antes de desmaiar.

 

* * *

 

Os olhos de Elyza abriram lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a luz do local. Todo o lado esquerdo do seu corpo doía. Ela tentou levar a mão direita ao ombro esquerdo, mas não conseguiu se mexer muito. Soltou um gemido e deixou cair o braço de volta.

Estava em uma sala totalmente branca, deitada em uma maca que provara ser muito desconfortável. Não usava a costumeira jaqueta de couro ou sua regata, e sim um traje hospitalar. Havia outras macas ao seu redor, porém só uma estava ocupada. Ela não conseguiu se levantar o bastante para identificar o companheiro de enfermaria.

Encolhida em uma cadeira de madeira e em sono profundo, estava Alicia. O rosto de Elyza se iluminou ao vê-la, mesmo que dormindo. Havia dias que Alicia não dormia bem, sempre com pesadelos onde voltava ao hotel ou discutindo com um tal de Jack (Elyza não questionara a garota sobre o nome e não deveria: Alicia contaria quando estivesse pronta).

Elyza tentou lembrar do último momento que estivera acordada. Ela levara um tiro de um cara que pensava estar morto e estava pronta para acompanhá-lo no inferno quando Alicia interviu. A garota atirou no homem sem remorso. Após isso, tudo era um borrão.

Ainda deveria estar na base militar, ela imaginou. Não existia outro lugar tão bem equipado para tratar de feridos e doentes em nenhuma outra vizinhança que o grupo passara. Lahey deveria ter cuidado para que recebesse o atendimento necessário. A outra pessoa na enfermaria também deveria ter machucado durante o ataque dos motoqueiros.

Onde estaria os Clark? Elyza mordeu o lábio e tentou novamente se sentar na maca. Não conhecia muito da família de Alicia, mas aprendera a se importar e gostar um pouco deles. Mesmo com seu corpo protestando, ela recostou a cabeça um pouco mais alto na parede. Não queria acordar Alicia, mas sentiu que isso era necessário. Tinha curiosidade em saber o que acontecera.

— Psst... — fez Elyza, tentando chamar a atenção de Alicia. Tentou estalar os dedos na frente da garota, mas foi inútil: seu corpo não conseguia mover mais do que dois centímetros. — Alicia!

A cabeça de Alicia escorregou vagarosamente pela cadeira, e ainda assim a garota não acordou. Elyza revirou os olhos. Chamou mais algumas vezes num tom mais alto. Isso atraiu a atenção da pessoa deitada. Era um homem na casa dos 40 anos com parte da cabeça enfaixada. Ele fez sinal de silêncio para Elyza e voltou a deitar. A garota sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e xingou Alicia mentalmente.

— Porra, Alicia, acorda! — murmurou Elyza de modo urgente.

Surpreendendo Elyza, Alicia deu um salto na cadeira e a fitou, parecendo assustada. Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto e seu queixo caiu ao ver Elyza acordada. A garota correu para lhe dar um abraço.

— Ai... — gemeu Elyza, sentindo todos os ossos de seu corpo doerem. — Vá com calma.

— Você me passou um baita susto — disse Alicia sorrindo, sentando-se na cama de Elyza. — Dois dias sem acordar... até minha mãe ficou preocupada.

— Dois dias?! — Elyza exclamou sem acreditar. — Como uma bala me deixa fora do ar por tanto tempo?

— Os médicos disseram que você perdeu mais sangue do que deveria. Eles tiveram que fazer uma transfusão. Temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo!

O coração de Elyza encheu-se de emoção ao ver o enorme sorriso que Alicia aparentemente não conseguia tirar do rosto. Havia algo naquela garota... os olhos verdes... o cabelo ridiculamente grande... o jeito que ela se defendia e enfrentava a família... como matara aquele motoqueiro a sangue frio para salvá-la... alguma coisa a puxava para mais perto.

Desde que entrara na Universidade de Tijuana, Elyza era a estrangeira. Ela tinha amigos, uma vida relativamente confortável e boas notas. Isso a garantia no círculo dos populares de seu campus. Era isso que atraíra o tráfico. Era isso que a mantivera na faculdade depois que seu pai cortou seu dinheiro.

Ainda assim, Elyza nunca se apaixonara realmente por alguém. Meninas iam e vinham tal como as drogas que vendia nas festas, mas nenhum era o que seu pai costumava descrever quando falava de sua mãe. E ela continuava a vida, afinal quem tem tempo para procurar amor ao trabalhar para um cartel?

Ao olhar para Alicia, após tudo o que haviam passado na última semana, a garota entendeu o amor que nunca conseguiu presenciar entre seus pais. Talvez os infectados surgiram para que ela encontrasse Alicia perdida em Tijuana. Talvez tudo o que fizera antes do fim da sociedade fosse para topasse com Alicia no meio da noite. Destinos e destinos.

— Eu beijaria você agora se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor — comentou Elyza, sorrindo.

Alicia riu e apertou a mão de Elyza.

— Não sei o que vamos fazer — confessou Alicia depois de um tempo. Ela tomou a liberdade de sentar-se ao lado de Elyza, fazendo a garota mover até quase cair da maca. — Minha família, eu digo. Nick quer ficar com Luciana, mas minha mãe não quer ir embora sem ele. E Travis só faz cagada quando está longe dela...

— Os Colonos? — indagou Elyza, lembrando de repente da razão pela qual estavam ali. — Todos estão bem? Acharam os outros no bloco dos motoqueiros?

— Nem todos. — O tom de Alicia era tristonho. Ela deixou que sua cabeça caísse no ombro de Elyza e ficou acariciando seu braço. — Os motoqueiros fizeram um jogo na noite anterior ao nosso ataque. Cerca de 30 morreram. Antes disso, o general disse que haviam exterminado alguns mais velhos. De acordo com Nick e Luciana, mais de 100 sobreviveram.

— Isso é.… bom, certo?

— Sim, claro que é. — Alicia curvou os ombros, ainda em dúvida. — Mas é tão... revoltante. Não matamos todos os motoqueiros naquele dia com a explosão. Lahey não acredita que eles possam voltar ou tentar dominar o forte na Reserva. Ele mandou homens para reforçarem o lugar. Estão até pensando em renovar a Colônia por lá.

— O que _você_ quer fazer?

A pergunta era honesta e simples. Elyza sabia que Alicia queria se afastar da família para se entender melhor, embora ainda prezasse pela companhia deles. Ela também sabia que provavelmente a garota só a estaria usando como válvula de escape para tudo isso, mas Elyza sinceramente não se importava. Gostava de Alicia, de sua companhia e dos seus beijos. Qualquer outra coisa não interessava.

Alicia ficou em silêncio. Aconchegou-se mais no abraço dolorido de Elyza, e foi assim que a garota recebeu a resposta da sua pergunta. Não importasse para onde sua família fosse ou se continuasse pela fronteira, Alicia queria Elyza perto dela de qualquer maneira. Elyza se questionou se Alicia sentia a mesma coisa que ela. Se tinha se apaixonado tão rapidamente como ela.

 — A gente devia voltar para Tijuana — sugeriu Alicia quando Elyza estava prestes a pegar no sono. — Suas coisas ainda estão lá. Sua casa fica relativamente perto da fronteira. E a sua moto...

— Minha moto! — exclamou Elyza em completo horror. Por um instante se esquecera da sua querida Harley-Davidson jogada às moscas no forte da Reserva.

— Lahey assegurou que ela fosse trazida para cá, não se preocupe — Alicia tranquilizou Elyza. — Como eu ia dizendo.... Sua casa. Ia ser bom ter um lar fixo.

— Eu certamente mereço um descanso depois dessa semana — concordou Elyza, lançando um olhar irritado ao braço esquerdo. — Espero que essa bala não piore meu jeito com armas.

Alicia riu.

— Você? Ruim com armas? Não vejo isso nem nos meus piores pesadelos.

— Você me conhece há poucos dias — zombou Elyza.

— Mas parece meses, não é?

Elyza timidamente concordou. Alicia se afastou um pouco e a fez olhá-la. A garota inclinou-se e encostou seus lábios gentilmente nos de Elyza. Seu toque a esquentou internamente. O corpo de Alicia era tão acolhedor... Elyza não hesitou em aprofundar o beijo mesmo com seu corpo gritando de dor.

As duas se ajeitaram na maca para que pudessem finalmente descansar. O corpo de Elyza, mesmo machucado e dolorido, se uniu ao de Alicia com facilidade. Após lutar contra traficantes, motoqueiros e quase toda a população bandida do México, Elyza podia muito bem curtir um abraço da garota que gostava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu, gostou, comentou e deixou Kudos na fic!


End file.
